


Ruled & Ravaged

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, BUTT APPRECIATION, Bondage, Car Trouble, Cuffing, Dark, Dom and Sub, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant You, Falling In Love, Fluff, Giving/reciving, Harsh, Illegal Activities, Kissing, Leather, Lovers, Motorbike, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Pleasure chamber, Potioneer, Potions, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shameless writing, Smut, Strangers, Teasing, Tools and toys, Underground, Wickedness, Your true self, collared, dark smut, finding yourself, graphic depictions, petting, pleasure - Freeform, submissive snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: You're leaving your life behind. Heading off towards new adventures and the big bad world out there. But, you barely have time to start your adventure before he appears. He's darker than hell's shadows and more fatal than its demons - he commands you instantly by his mere existence in the world. Clad in leather, straddling a motorbike, he's perfection and you simply can't let him go without asserting your dominance. Nobody else should rule in your new life, no, you were ruler of the world and you would make damn sure he realised that. One way or the other...EXTRA WARNING: This fic is explicit, there are graphic depictions of sexual acts, bondage, submission/domination and (eventually) talk of psychological trauma and physical trauma will be mentioned/discussed. This fic is written for a MATURE audience who wants the whole damn thing and not only the fluffy/slightly angsty parts that often is the focus in xReader fics.
Relationships: Severus Snape x GN You, Severus Snape/Reader, Snape x you, Snape/Reader, snape x reader - Relationship
Comments: 102
Kudos: 75
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	1. Leather Clad Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blog4snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blog4snape/gifts).



> This work is for a specific darling of mine, and will write shamelessly for my sweetcheeks about submissive motorbike Sev :* <3
> 
>  **A/N:** This will have plenty of sex and games through it so if you're sensitive, not into sexual play/games/toys or simply feel dark smut is not for you then don't read this. I will be shameless in writing this... O.O Currently rated as Mature, might change to Explicit, we'll see. You have been warned.(Has been changed to E)
> 
> This work is AU, and perhaps a bit OC - depending on your take on Snape ofc. There is no mention of age or your gender so feel free to decide that on your own ^^

* * *

“Thank you,” the cashier called as you left the little gas station in the middle of nowhere. A can of coke in your hand and a new bag of bubblegum in your pocket. The car was tanked and you were ready to keep on driving to wherever the car would take you. You had no plans, no idea or thought - you just knew you needed to get away from your old life. Leave it behind and start anew somewhere nobody knew you. Somewhere you could be your true self.

But as you hauled up your car keys you stopped in the middle of a step. The lovely sound of a classic motorbike reached you. Loud humming as softly roaring as raging thunder and fireworks. You listened and enjoyed the vibrations that came with it as the motorbike came ever closer. You had never had the courage to drive one yourself, but you had ridden along a few times with friends, past lovers and former bar encounters - ancient history basically as you were leaving it all behind. But as the motorbike came ever closer it slowed down, you looked out towards the empty street only to see a classic, a Harley, painted in the deepest of purple shades. So dark it was nearly black. And atop the motorbike sat a broad-shouldered man. Covered from head to toe in black leather with a thin scarf around his neck; as darkly purple as the bike. 

You stared at him, the man clad in black from head to toe. Black long hair peeked out from underneath the rim of the helmet across his shoulders and the man’s waist was rather accentuated by the clean design of the jacket. You stared, just looked as the biker dismounted their motorbike with a wide, yet elegant swing of their leg. _Okay, definitely should get moving now,_ you thought as you kept on staring at him. His long legs wrapped in tightly fitted leather, the heavy boots clad with tightly strapped chains that glistened in the autumn sun. 

You were dumbfounded, utterly frozen on your way to your car. He tugged off his gloves, pale hands that looked perfectly rough appeared and you shuddered ever so slightly as the thought of feeling that skin against your thighs rippled through you. You simply could not help it. Despite his face being hidden from view and only his back turned toward you you felt as if he commanded your attention. Commanded it in such a way you were helplessly pounded with naughty thoughts of dirty sex, clenched jaws and tousled hair.

The gloves were gently pressed down in a pocket of his leather jacket. You kept gawking at him as he grabbed his helmet and tore it off before shaking his hair out swiftly. You nearly whimpered as you caught sight of his profile. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, hooked nose and it was all framed by that long black hair. You licked your lips at the mere sight of him. _Fuck me, he’s gorgeous,_ you thought as your eyes roved from his head to his toes and then back up only to be met with harshly glaring eyes of such depths you couldn’t reach their bottom. 

You gulped down some air as he angled his body towards you. His feet widely spread apart, his arms crossed over his chest and you were done for as he arched a dark brow at you. Your cheeks heated and you smiled faintly. Something tugged at the end of his lips, not a smile, but something like it. You just kept looking at him as he stood boldly by his motorbike, as if he owned the world and you were merely borrowing some air from him. You had no idea how he did it, how he managed to command you so deeply without a word, barely any movement - by merely existing in the same time and space. You usually made others feel like that behind locked doors, but he did it openly. He owned the world and bowed to no one. _Perhaps, I could make you bow..._

A moment passed as the wind ruffled his hair and tugged at the ends of his tightly tied scarf. But you could not quite feel the gentle caress of the wind as your mind was filled with harsh grabbing, rough strokes and heavy breathing. _What in the world-_ you thought as he smirked at you. Obviously fully aware of the effect he had on you; because you were truly affected by him. Affected in a way you had never experienced at any time through your entire life. You usually affected, decided, commanded. Yet there you were, wholly in his command by his mere presence. 

You blinked and his eyes were no longer on you. He had turned away and walked with long strides towards the entrance of the gas station. Your eyes lingered on the back of his head for a moment before they unabashedly roved over his back and down to his well-formed ass that was simply delicious in those tight pants. Your tongue darted out as you quickly licked your lips, a hunger blossomed in the depths of your stomach as heat spread through your limbs. _What a man,_ you thought as you slowly returned to reality as the door closed behind him. 

You shook your head, as if you had been spellbound by him. You hurried over to your car, slammed the door shut and took a few deep breaths. Found your centre, the sweet disposition you were so used to emit.  
“What the hell was that?” You shook your head again and then cracked open the can of coke you had bought - you gulped half of its content down before you placed it in the cupholder of your car door. Your death trap of a car. But it had taken you quite far, and it was the first car you had bought with your own money so you could not quite be angry with the damn vehicle as it was the one thing in the world that was truly yours and only yours. 

Your eyes glanced up towards the rearview mirror, but the man was still inside. _Well, I can’t just sit here like a damn stalker and wait for him. That’s just, fucking creepy._ You started the engine and it roared to life after a few stutters.  
“There we go, good car,” you said with a childish voice as you patted the steering wheel, “Okay, let’s head off, on to new adventures somewhere.” You put the gear into reverse and backed out of the parking space and off you went, down the empty road into the big bad world out there waiting for you. 

AC/DC blasted from the speakers as you banged your head slightly while you drove and sang along to the tunes of Highway to Hell. Perfectly befitting as the road was long and empty, only mountains and forest on both sides and an endless stretch of concrete below you. As the guitar solo came on you cranked the volume as high as it would go and banged your head a little more wildly. You knew it was stupid, silly, even dangerous but the music was so damn good. 

You didn’t hear the loud bang from your engine, you only felt the twitching of the steering wheel and as you looked closer at the hood of your car you saw smoke coming out of it.  
“Shit!” You instantly stomped on the brakes and stopped at the edge of the road. You unhooked your seatbelt and opened the door in a rush.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you muttered as you headed around and popped the hood. Your face was met with a cloud of steam and smoke and you had no idea what was wrong with the damn thing this time. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” you shouted in frustration as AC/DC started to play Thunderstruck. You laughed and threw your hands up in exasperation.  
“Of course, perfectly timed, fucking shit,” you grumbled as the music was basically laughing you in the face, “thunderstruck indeed…” You took a deep breath then headed back to your open door. You leaned in and rummaged around for your phone among all your things. You started it up and, of course, no damn service out in the middle of nowhere. _Okay, this is where I either get murdered by a raving lunatic or I get saved by a prince charming with one of those toothpaste commercial smiles. Please be a raving lunatic,_ you thought as you simply could not stand those awfully beautiful people. Conventional beauty had you wanting to rip your eyes out. 

You chucked the phone on the seat and straightened, your hands on your hips as you hummed along to Thunderstruck that was still blaring on the highest possible volume.  
“Well, at least I’ll be found with this music blaring,” you laughed out to yourself. That’s when you heard it, or, well, felt it. A vibration that was off-beat with the music. It throbbed through you and you instantly recognised the feeling as you looked back down the road, in the direction you had come from. _You gotta be shitting me,_ you thought as the purple Harley came in a raging speed towards you and atop it, the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. The only man who had ever commanded you. _Two times in one day, lucky me._

You twisted your body towards the oncoming biker and he passed you with a swoosh and you felt furious at the display.  
“Fantastic-” He slowed down and in a controlled U-turn he spun around and headed back towards you. Your heart pounded as the motorbike hummed like thunder as he pulled up next to you. Your knees turned slightly weak and your hands grabbed a steady hold of your hipbones so as not to visibly tremble. The sensation was strange, felt out of place. You never gave up command of yourself, even if some thought you were a mere sweet little innocent thing.

He turned off the bike and ripped off his gloves before tugging the helmet off and whipped his hair out. Just as he had done earlier that day. Heat pulsed through you at the sight of those nearly black eyes that looked straight into yours. A slight smirk on his face.  
“Trouble?” he asked and you swayed as his voice, deeper than any thunderous sound you had ever heard, vibrated through you and filled your ears with sounds of delight. You had to reach your hand out and grab the car to keep upright.

 _How the hell can I hear you over the music?_ You nodded at his question and then leaned into the car to turn down the volume. As you straightened you caught his eyes gliding hastily over your body and it made you shiver, in anticipation and delight. Your dominant side liking his appreciation of your form.   
“I don’t, don’t know what’s wrong with it,” you said on a sigh. He scoffed before he swung his leg up and over the motorbike while he hung his helmet on the handle.  
“Let’s take a look,” he drawled and you didn’t know if you were supposed to be offended by his tone or simply just strip for him. 

He looked under the hood and hummed for a moment.  
“You’re overheating,” he said. _I damn well know tha-, oh, the car._ You wanted to smack yourself at your own thoughts. Your eyes roved over his profile as he inspected the car, then your eyes wandered further, down his shoulder and side, until they landed on that gorgeous ass once more. You bit your lip, you couldn’t help it. He was fucking beautifully fuckable. Especially as he was hidden away in all that leather that clung to his body. And, you were tired of the charade, tired of the role you played in life. The gentle, submissive little one. That little person people looked twice at for your looks of innocence. But, that wasn’t you. Behind locked doors, you had been who you truly were. But never out in the open. 

But here, now, nobody knew you. You could, actually, be you. So you straightened, ever so slightly. Your shoulders squared a bit and you let go of that sweet little mask you had worn for an eternity. You stepped closer to him, leaned in, pretended to look at the car alongside him.  
“Think you can fix it?” you asked. Your sweet voice laced with rippling confidence as you felt like yourself for the first time out in the open. As you allowed yourself to embrace that wicked part, the dark part and the wholly unabashed part you had caged for such a long time while being out in the world. 

He looked at you from the side.  
“You need a mechanic, there’s a shop down the road.” His voice made your sex hum in delight. You nodded sharply at him and turned around, not willing to rely on his help to get there. He didn’t quite seem like the helpful type, more like the commanding alpha of a dangerous motorbike gang. Honestly, he seemed darker than hell’s shadows and fatal as its demons. You reached into the car, grabbed your jacket, wallet and phone. You turned the car off, grabbed the keys and dragged your arms through the sleeves of the jacket after having put everything into its pockets. 

“Well, thanks,” you said with a wide smile before you locked the car and let the key land in a pocket as well, “see ya.” You started to walk in the direction he had pointed previously to get to the shop and possibly find a mechanic despite it being well past nine in the evening.  
“You’re walking?” he asked and his husky voice forced you to look over your shoulder.  
“Well, the car is broken, so, yes,” you stated with a shrug of your shoulders. He had no need of knowing you were quite used to walking as the car wasn’t exactly an old purchase. Before it, you had walked nearly everywhere, within reason. 

He shook his head, an amused expression on his face.  
“Get on.” You knitted your brows and he arched a brow at you expectantly.  
“Get on, I will give you a ride,” he continued as he walked towards the motorbike that glistened in the moonlight. You smiled wickedly as thoughts of straddling, groaning and moaning entered your mind unhindered - enticed by his voice and your newfound freedom.  
“Thanks,” you simply said, not letting on how your body ached to be close to his. 

He handed you his helmet and you tugged it on while he grabbed his gloves. A moment later you were flying down the road and the vibrations from the thundering engine sent jolts of joy through you as your arms wrapped around his waist. A faint smell of sage, peppermint and something musty paired with leather wafted up your nose as you leaned in closer. He sped up and you giggled behind the protective helmet as his hair whipped around from the freedom it had gained. _Such a gentleman, handing over his helmet and all,_ you thought and you could not help but to imagine him bound and blindfolded beneath you.


	2. The Underground Potioneer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I am aware there are Dom and Domina (male and female dominant role) but I use Dom for both genders as the reader here is GN for all to insert with. If you, however, feel Domina is your dominant title then feel free to self insert that title! 
> 
> **ABBR:** | (y/g) - Your Gender | (y/n) - Your Name | (y/l/n) - Your Last Name | (y/n/n) - Your Nickname |

The bike came to a halt outside the auto shop he had driven you too. It was pitch black inside - obviously closed.  _ Damn _ … You sighed and he looked over his shoulder towards you. You leaned back a little before grabbing the helmet and pulling it off.    
“Well, that went well.” He smirked. You smirked right back at him as your lips ached to press against his.    
“Shall I take you back to your car, or a motel?” he asked and the dark voice overflowed with, well, whatever that thing was called that made once body shiver from lust and carnal desire.  _ Sexual tension? Intensity? Pure fucking ravaging purring?  _ Your mind raced as his voice seemed to spellbind you yet again. 

“How far is the closest motel?” you asked before your tongue darted out and licked your lips gently, seductively. His eyes glanced at your mouth and you saw his jaw tense before he looked back into your eyes. You held his gaze and he seemed a bit, surprised perhaps, by the warmth that surely simmered in yours as you drowned in his black pits.    
“Far,” he stated and a slight smile tugged at your lips.  _ Perfect,  _ you thought as you sighed to play the part of faining innocence. After all, you knew nothing of his intentions or his status when it came to availability. 

“Well, I suppose it’ll have to be a night in the car then, unless, you have any other suggestion?” You raised your eyebrows ever so slightly in an invitation and he seemed to stiffen slightly. Perhaps he wasn’t into (y/g)?  _ Or, maybe, he’s not used to such open suggestions you idiot? He’s obviously the dominant type. Damn, I want to rule you, break that command you have over me…  _ You took a small breath to steady yourself as your thoughts were starting to get the better of you. 

“I live close by,” he stated on a slight growl and a smirk etched his thin lips. However, there was a slight wave of uncertainty in his eyes, had you not been in the game earlier you might not have seen it. But you knew that glimmer, that slight hesitation that flashed as a submissive dominant took initiative. Your inner Dom purred in delight, _this will be fun…_   
“Well, let’s go then,” you said with a mischievous smile and put the helmet back on. The man smirked yet again and roared the bike to life again. It purred beneath you as your inner Dom purred inside you and the man felt softly strong against your front as you snaked your arms around his waist again. 

The bike was driven with confidence and the utmost control. You felt it, the difference in how he drove compared to others you had ridden along with in the past. That past you were apparently great at leaving behind as you embraced your true self. Your arms tightened slightly as he took a steep curve and you both leaned with the bike. Then he sped up again as the road straightened. You enjoyed the ride and allowed yourself a moment of dreaming thoughts filled with ropes, moans, crumpled sheets and heavy breathing only to finally land on the view of the dark mans face etched with pleasurable pain. You wanted to let your hands drift down, but resisted the urge as you were driving at a very high speed. 

You took a few more curves and then turned off the larger road and onto a smaller one covered with wet leaves and lined on both sides by tall, strong trees with dense canopies. You looked around for a moment but were a bit distracted by the black hair that whipped around the man’s face. You did not even know his name and it thrilled you. He did not know you and you did not know him. Strangers.  _ Such innocence he must see in me, _ you thought and a slight giggle erupted from you. He turned off the smaller road onto a gravel road that was harshly packed and you stopped giggling. The air around you felt denser, the darkness thicker and the man pressed against your front seemed to relax. As if he was in his own territory, much like a lone wolf.  _ Or, a panther perhaps… _

He slowed the bike down and eventually, after some twists and curves he pulled up to a rather large house surrounded by stone walls with a huge iron gate.  _ What in the- _ you could not quite fathom that the dark man on a bike lived at such a place. You had pictured a smaller house, with a broken fence and tilting chimney. But no, his house was magnificent. A proud building. 

He stopped at a garage and killed the engine. You climbed off and he elegantly followed as you tugged of your helmet and shook your hair out.    
“You live here?” you asked as you handed the helmet to him, he simply nodded. You hummed and looked at the building. Black with white details. A well-kept garden with large trees and some form of body of water. It was too dark to see everything. 

“This way,” he said and it broke your thoughts of admiration of his house. You nodded.    
“Show the way,” you said and walked slightly, perhaps a step, behind him on his left side. Keys jingled and you admired his ass as he unlocked the door. You both stepped in and the inside was so different from the outside. It was warm. Soft, yet dark colours filled the space. Heavy rugs and a high ceiling gave the feeling of room and comfort. 

You heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled and you turned, as you had walked a few steps inside in your impressed state. Your eyes landed on him as he took off the leather jacket. Beneath it was a darkly purple shirt, tightly fitted and tucked into his leather pants. He truly had broad shoulders and you wanted to push against his chest as it looked too inviting strapped into the dark fabric. Your fingers tingled and you fisted and then unfisted your hands to ease the sensation. Calm the longing. 

Your eyes travelled the length of his body and you licked your lips in appreciation for the male beauty you had managed to catch the attention of.  _ Or, perhaps, he’s just being nice. _ The thought was disturbing, to say the least, and you quickly cast it out of your mind. His head turned towards you at that moment and you gave a gentle smile as your face was soft and inviting. You knew men like him all too well. If you came on to strongly he’d recoil and back off rather than invite you to play with him.  _ And we don’t want that, _ your inner Dom purred as he took a step towards you. 

You looked into his dark eyes, endlessly deep as if they were the sea and you had merely one breath to get to the bottom. Certainly an impossible task.    
“Can I take your jacket?” he asked with that gruff voice and you nodded before you shrugged out of the material and handed it over. He hung it next to his own before he walked towards you. 

You could not help but swallow as his movements made you ache in naughty places. The strain of his shirt, the tightness of his pants, the rattle of the chains around his boots. He was intoxicating. You linked your hands behind your back, your hip slightly pushed to the side and your feet apart. An open stance, an invitation to smash barriers on a physical level. He smirked, eyebrows slightly raised as you smiled at him, innocently. You knew the game, lure and trap. It was a predator eats pray world, and, even better yet, predator eats predator. 

You tilted your head ever so slightly,    
“May I ask my saviour’s name?” you asked sweetly and he blinked as you looked intently into his eyes - unflinchingly.    
“Severus, Severus Snape,” he said and you stiffened.  _ The Severus Snape? Are you shitting me? _ Your mouth fell open ever so slightly as you lost yourself and your intent for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at you. Arched it perfectly and you wanted to smack yourself for not realising sooner. 

“You know of me?” he asked and you closed your mouth while you gave him a slow nod. Indeed, you knew of him. You were very well aware of him in fact, his name circulated in the groups you were part of behind locked doors. His name popped up whenever a potion was mentioned - Sleeping Draft, Wakeful Unconsiosness, Body Parting, Vivid Clarity, and many more - that were used by dom’s and sub’s all over the world. He was a pioneer in the Underground with what muggles would call black market drugs. However, he made potions for fantasy fulfilment and enjoyment, that they were also used for more sinful and illegal things was not his fault. Or, at least, that was how you saw it. 

“I know of your work,” you stated and he seemed completely surprised. Granted, your innocent looks did not quite give off the impression of knowing about such things as the Underground.   
“Really?” he drawled out and you nodded yet again. Your determination to rule the dark man faltered for a moment as everyone knew he had dark desires. The specifics were not talked about but you had heard snippets here and there. Bondage, gagging, suspension, bodily surrender through potions. Yes, you knew of a few things and you were no longer sure if that glimmer you had seen in his eyes earlier were truly hesitation, or something more sinful. 

“And how, may I ask, do you know of such a place?” His words echoed ever so slightly in the grand room and a shiver slithered down your back in pleasure from the vibration.    
“That, I dare say, is none of your concern. No?” You smiled at him while wondering if perhaps you were in way over your head.  _ Sure, new adventure and the big bad world to explore but diving into the ocean when I can barely swim may be a bit too much of an adventure… After all, all I’ve done is swim in a pool with clear boundaries and the choice to haul myself up by its ledge and leave. The ocean has no ledge, no other options than to swim…  _ Your thought swirled as Severus smirked at you ever so slightly. 

“But your name, I’d say that is of my concern as you know me and have yet to reveal yours.” You smiled as you tilted your head a bit to your left.    
“(Y/n) (y/l/n). You can call me (y/n/n) if you wish.”    
“Well, (y/n/n), welcome to my home.” You smiled carefully at him as you were not quite sure any longer of your chances at ruling him and thus ruling your world. His mere presence held such a command your sex ached for his touch.  _ No, no this is my world, my time and I’ll make damn sure to rule it! _ You scolded yourself as your head straightened, your shoulders squared a bit and your stance went from soft and inviting to unyielding and commanding. Little shifts made all the difference especially as your eyes hardened and your lips thinned into a wicked smile. 

He noticed, you saw him straightened, saw the battle for dominating the space and he was losing. His pants seemed to tighten as you softened your features while you turned up the demanding look in your eyes a notch. You saw him swallow and you took two swaying steps towards him. A gentle seduction but with clear intent. He did not move as you inched closer. 

“I never thought I’d be saved by such a celebrity,” you hummed, “tell me, are you in the habit of picking up strangers and inviting them to your home, Severus?” His eyes lowered as you were a mere step from him, a head shorter. He towered over you and it made your inner Dom purr in delight as it was always those who made you feel small that were the most fun to rule. To dominate. To bend and twist in pleasurable pain of surrender. Yes, you quite enjoyed the larger, older, more headstrong male’s to sink your teeth into. And Severus, he was the perfect male specimen and the fact he was already involved in the dark world of domination games made it all the better - even if you still had doubts about your chances to bend this particular man. 

He lowered his gaze, his face harsh and nearly stoic.    
“No,” that was the only word he offered and heat curled through your veins as you were an exception.    
“I’m flattered,” you said as your hands reached up to untie his purple scarf. He allowed it, he even stood utterly still as you allowed your inner Dom’s determination to leak out of every pour. 

The soft fabric glided through your fingers and you tugged it off in a swift motion once it was undone. He did not move, did not change his expression or utter a word as you wrapped the scarf around your wrist and tied it securely.    
“I like this,” you said as your hand graced the fabric, “I think I’ll keep it.” 

It wasn’t a question as you smiled up at him with gentle determination. He raised an eyebrow.    
“Is that so?”    
“Mhm,” you hummed with a nod as you looked at your wrist wrapped in the exquisite fabric that most likely cost more than any piece of clothing you had ever bought.    
“And you think I will allow you to come into my home and rob me of my belongings?”    
“Oh, I think you had something far more sinister in mind as you invited me…” Your voice was a purr and his pupils dilated ever so slightly.  _ Got you, _ you thought as wickedness surged through your body. 

Your arm wrapped around your waist, your other elbow rested on it as you allowed your fingers to stroke up the purple shirt, swirling gently from side to side as you travelled between the buttons until you reached the end of the shirt. Your index finger flicked up and stayed under his chin, your nail dug in ever so slightly as you smiled up at him with softly parted lips.    
“Far, more, sinister,” you stated with a low voice, you felt him stiffen at the words and it made you smile wider. 

“Tell me, Severus, are you wicked and sinister?” The question was outrageous - as was the entire scene evolving - but you felt powerful in his presence. You felt your Dom smile sinfully from their throne as he approached, and in your mind, you saw him bow his head as the Sub he was to be for you in your throne room.    
“Entirely wicked, wholly sinister,” he said and you flicked your finger from under his chin - just harsh enough to leave a red mark but not harshly enough to draw blood.    
“That’s what I thought,” you purred sickeningly sweetly as his stance shifted. Tiny shifts, tiny movements, but they all were indicators of his beginning resignation - his loss of power in his own home as you were fighting for the command. The right to rule. 

But the battle was far from over as he tried to straighten before you.    
“And what about you, (y/n/n)?” he asked and you saw that wicked gleam you had thought were hesitation earlier. It was not, it was a questioning invitation to a powerplay.    
“Are you terribly vicious and utterly shameless?” his voice rumbled out and through you as you unwrapped your arm from your waist and placed both of your gentle hands around the collar of his shirt while you tugged him closer. Rather, well, shamelessly.   
“Shall we find out?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We are still in the building part of this story but I promise, all good things to those who wait ;) <3 
> 
> Small Fyi: I try to keep the chapters between 2k and 3k in word amount 'cus I like even lengths throughout a book while reading and writing. It also allows me to publish more often if the chapters aren't too long ;) <3


	3. I'll Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Gentle reminder that this fic is GN (Gender Neutral) so I have to be a little vague and descriptive in a non-revealing way for some parts (this note is for this whole book) so as both male and female gender fits the bill. Sort of wish I would have gone with one gender to make it easier, more explicit and more revealing - but at the same time, I want as many as possible to be able to enjoy my writing without the boundaries of one fixed gender for the reader. <3  
> +Your inner Dom is described by they/them terms as requested/suggested by blog4snape whom this fic is a gift to <3 
> 
> **ABBR:** | (y/n) - Your Name |

He raised an eyebrow at you, either he found you too brazen or he was merely surprised at the invitation.  
“Such haste,” he murmured at you and you had to control yourself so as not to shiver at the sensation of his breath against your face. His hand slowly, in a measured way, reached up to stroke the line of your jaw. His skin prickling cold and in stark contrast to your warmth.  
“You seem to be well versed in these matters. There are rules, protocols. I’m sure you are aware of such things, no?” 

You knew what he was talking about, you found it a bit useless at the moment but something about his voice told you not to be too hasty. He was dark, dangerous. You knew, felt it all the way down to your toes that curled delightfully each time his gruff voice ruffled through you in gentle vibrations. So you nodded.  
“I’m aware,” you said and your hands left his collar only to gently glide down to land on his chest. You felt the beating of his heart and the steady rhythm of his breaths.  
“Then shall we?” he asked but you sighed and nearly, just nearly, rolled your eyes. 

“Just SSC,” you said and he arched a brow at you.  
“Surely, we should-” You pressed the tips of your fingers against his thin lips and hushed him. You wanted to take control, decide, rule.   
“Safe, Sane and Consensual,” you said as your fingers rested on his lips, “safeword is motorbike, no permanent markings or edge play, the time limit is six hours and if we hit a hard limit we say so. Good?” Your words were not rushed, merely stated flatly; as if talking about what you should make for dinner. Yet he nodded, oddly calm and collected in his movements. _This is not his first instant game…_

“I’d like to add a few things though,” he said in a low growl, “no kissing and no questions about physical appearance,” he continued, a sense of reluctance in his voice. You nodded, it was a fair demand.   
“Good,” he stated and you gave him a wicked grin as there was still one thing left open. The question of dominance. Who would top and who would bottom. Your inner Dom purred and writhed in their throne as they licked their lips savagely with wicked delight. _I’ll rule you,_ you thought as your hand slithered up to cup the back of his head while your fingers snaked between the long black strands that were his glossy hair. 

“One detail left,” you whispered as you leaned in towards his ear while standing on the tips of your toes.  
“I do not submit,” you whispered before your tongue flicked out and graced the rounded shell of his ear. He stiffened, ever so slightly, before his arm came around your waist and his cold hand landed firmly on the small of your back as he pressed you closer. You felt his breath on your ear and neck. It was truly delightful.  
“Neither do I,” he growled in a humming voice. 

_A challenge, I might rather enjoy breaking you…_  
“We’ll see,” you simply breathed out as your lips graced his throat, right beneath his ear and he hummed on the softest of chuckles. It was a sign of acceptance, a little noise that told you everything you needed to know. He would rise to the challenge and a battle of power would commence.  
“We shall indeed,” he growled before he grabbed your wrist and started walking further into the house with a tight hold on you as his long strides forced you to nearly run to keep up with him in your surprised state. 

You passed a few doors, took a right, another right down hallways lined with artwork and shelves topped with books and ornaments, even knick-knacks. _Trophies perhaps?_ The thought made you smile as trophies were taken by Doms - but, sometimes also kept by Subs in remembrance of their Masters or Mistresses. Their Owners, Lovers, Caretakers - it had many names yet dominance was the key. 

He tugged on your arm and you stumbled ever so slightly, _fuck._ You wanted to hiss at him as he looked over his shoulder with a small smirk that danced across his thin lips. _Severus one, (y/n) zero._ You straightened and tried to keep his pace when he suddenly stopped and you nearly walked into him. From his pocket, he hauled out a tiny key, rather old looking with a hint of wear and tear. He did not let go of your wrist as he unlocked a door before the both of you and opened it. 

But as the door swung open with a slight shriek of the hinges he released you.  
“After you,” he growled as he pointed with an open palm towards a set of stairs that lead downwards. Down, under the house. _Basement, how, boringly ordinary…_ You felt a bit disappointed that he hid his pleasure chamber in the gloomy dark of a cold basement but nevertheless you smiled and started down the stairs. 

The door closed and locked behind you. Complete darkness surrounded you as densely packed as heavy fog across the sea - unrelenting and pressing. You weren’t fond of darkness. Muted light, yes, but darkness, no. You heard him move about behind you and a moment later candles - hidden in cavities of the walls - lit up and showed you the spiralling staircase that went down, down, down. Your heart steadied a bit as the darkness was chased by the flickering flames and you continued to walk down, closely followed by Severus. 

The stairs seemed to go on forever. But you paid it no mind, you simply walked in a set pace as he nearly, but just nearly, bumped into you from time to time as he obviously felt you were walking too slow. You smirked to yourself as he grumbled a bit behind you.  
“Are we in a rush?” you asked with a sickeningly sweet voice and he murmured something you could not quite catch.  
“Louder please,” you chided and he took a breath behind you.  
“No,” he flatly stated and you were hit by how his voice danced around you - cast back and fort by the stonewalls, intensified infinitely. 

You finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs. The long journey had heightened your senses, your skin misted with anticipation and you knew it was one of the reasons he had so cleverly swirled the stairs to keep the end hidden until the very last moment. It was part of the game, the play. The swirling of the stairs, the partly hidden candles, the echoes and the colder air. The sensation of an endless journey laced with expectancy and longing while simultaneously enjoying the journey and proximity.

There were three doors. Three choices, three possibilities after the one-way staircase. One to your left, one to your right and one straight ahead. You stopped and looked for a second as you felt him inch up on you. His front slightly pressed against your back and his breath lightly gushed over the back and top of your head. Your heartbeat quickened, your pulse beat louder and you felt warmth spread in the pits of your stomach. _Fuck,_ you swore at yourself as he still held the reins and commanded you. 

“To your left,” he growled in that gruff voice that made your blood heat. You turned, as you had nothing to say back, and walked over to the intimidating-looking door of heavy wood with bolts of black iron. You twisted the knob and pulled. The door glided open as quietly as a cloud passed by up in the sky. You felt as though that lack of noise were more ominous than any sound that could have been heard as the door was both heavy and thick. Yet it glided so smoothly you barely noticed the weight.   
“In,” he commanded and you glanced over your shoulder at him. Your face was void of emotion, you just looked at him. He raised a brow but you held his gaze, stood you ground as your Dom hissed from atop their throne from Severus’s lack of manners.  
“Please,” he growled through clenched teeth and you smiled before you headed inside the room that was as pitch black as the stairs had been a few moments earlier. _Severus one, (y/n) one. That's more like it._

The door closed with a bang and you yelped at the sudden noise.  
“Pardon me,” he rumbled and you wanted to growl at the man as his voice was laced with glee. _Severus two, (y/n) one._ You heard him move about again and then a swish before candles bathed the room in the softest of orange light, nearly golden but not quite. Your eyes wandered as you were in a true chamber of pleasure. It was, without out a doubt, one of the most extravagant ones you had ever had the pleasure of being in. 

Thick rugs of blackest black covered the floor, no less than three beds dressed in black sheets with various strappings, suspensions, poles and sizes. There were various benches for forced positions, forced climaxes and penetrations. There were installations of restraints nailed to the walls and ceiling, even the floor. Some paired with cranks to stretch and remove the restrained's freedom of movement. Your eyes lingered on some white chains that dangled from the ceiling. In stark contrast with the darker colour scheme. Oddly close to the shade of Severus's skin. 

Drawers, shelves, racks and trunks all around the room were showcased by the candlelight - from what you could see they were all expertly ordered and organized with everything one could possibly need to make someone scream in pleasure - or pain. Whips, floggers, ropes, chains, collars, strap ons, spreaders, chokers, gags, paddles, ticklers and everything in-between. All things ordered neatly and from the looks of it, everything was spotless. You were, honestly, awed by the state of the room and the things that filled it. Such a variety of pleasurable tools to be used and felt, to explore and handle. 

“Approving?” Severus asked and you could not help the images that ravaged your mind. You wanted to do all things sinful to him - except gaging. _A bit odd, usually that’s the first thing. Gag and bind them. Take away their voice and force them to let go of control,_ you thought to yourself as the reason suddenly became apparent. You loved his voice. Yes, loved. A word you scarcely used, barely ever. But you wanted desperately to hear him scream, plead, beg, moan and grunt. Wanted to force all sounds possible from that thinly lipped mouth of his that hid that roaring thunder of a growl. 

“Very much so,” you stated softly, your voice was sweet and purring. He chuckled behind you.  
“You are an odd creature, I must say,” he mused right by your ear and you shivered, it was beyond your control in that moment of time. He still held the command.  
“Says the man hiding a pleasure chamber of royal class underneath his house,” you mused back. Another chuckle and you found the sound oddly strange as it came from him. Lovely, enjoyable - but strange. It did not suit him to chuckle even though the sound was enticingly heartwarming.

You turned only to be met by hungry eyes; endless dark pits of hellish shadows. Your toes curled at the sight of him. The tight leather pants, the boots, the straining shirt. The soft fabric around your wrist begged to be untied and wrapped harshly around that pale throat of his. _No edge play,_ you scolded your inner Dom and they sulked as they laid draped across the throne of your imagination. Lazily dangling a chocker with accompanying leash. 

You took the two steps required to reach him as he stood by the door. You desperately wanted to smash your lips against his but one of his terms had been no kissing - a rather usual demand in such wicked games; as kissing was too close, too sensual, too emotional. You usually didn’t mind that rule - you actually had a rather splendid time playing on its edge - but his lips, you wanted to kiss something fiercely. The soft sensation of his tongue around, across and over your own. You were in need of it for some odd reason.

He arched a brow at you as it was apparent you were thinking something and you smiled coyly at him.  
“Whatever am I to do with you, Lord Underground Potioneer?” He smirked at the title as his hands landed on your hips. Your smile was wicked yet tight. Inviting yet stern.  
“No idea,” he mused through nearly sealed lips as your fingers danced across his broad shoulders, “but I think you might have a suggestion or two?” You slyly peered up at him through your lashes and allowed your inner Dom to purr and draw him in. He was a Dom, no doubt about it. But your Dom knew a Sub when they saw one and this one was going to be a challenge to break free of the fabricated Dom Severus had apparently created for himself. 

“Well,” you said on a drawl, “there’s a game I am very fond of. Rather wicked, rather delightful. Interested in playing with me, Lord Underground Potioneer?” Your hands travelled downwards as you spoke, button after button was undone and his pale chest dusted with silky black hair was revealed. _Marvellous,_ you thought as his beauty only intensified for you and your inner Dom was ecstatic as Severus’s perfection only seemed to increase. He was what you desired, darkly dangerous with a memorable and distinguished appearance. _None of that standardized shit called beauty in these days. Fucking toothpaste and travel commercials. Pfth, beauty my ass._

“Oh, I am intrigued, what is this game of yours so delightfully wicked? Do tell,” he mused as he looked down at you while you popped the last button and tugged the shirt out of his pants.  
“Well, I’ll tell you when you agree, all part of the game…” He arched a dark brow and you showcased a little of that innocent persona you had hidden behind your entire life out in the open of the world.  
“Wicked indeed.”  
“Oh, it’s most certainly delightful as well.”  
“Question is, for whom?” You smiled coyly at him and lowered the intensity of your dominant side ever so slightly, just to make him comfortable enough to join in the little game that was truly wickedly delightful - for you. For him, it would be something else. But pleasurable still.

Your hands travelled up his stomach, across his chest as your fingers swirled through the softest of chest hair until you slithered your hands in under the shirt at his shoulders before stroking it down. Not the easiest thing to do as the fabric truly was tightly wrapped around him, including his muscular arms. You pushed, and it glided down the length of his arms before it landed in a purple pile on the floor.  
“Want to play?” you asked again and he seemed to gather himself, or weigh his options. But then he nodded. _Severus two, (y/n) two. Even playing field…_  
“I’ll bite,” he said with a wicked grin as the sentence were twofold. _Time to play._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little more to this chapter, hehe, and we are FINALLY arriving at the goodies I'm thinking you are all waiting for ;) <3 But, patience is the key - especially if you are to tame a Dom with a subdued Sub hidden within him... <3


	4. Deceitful Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Hi lovelies! A new chapter for you and we are truly starting to get warm and comfortable now. Hope you're up for some leather, naked skin and light play ;) I'll lull you into this gently, for a while... ;* <3 
> 
> **ABBR.:** | (y/n) - Your Name | (y/n/n) - Your Nick Name | 

You smiled sweetly at Severus as your fingers rummaged through his chest hair. It felt soft and ticklish between your slender fingers. You wanted to tug on it but resisted the urge.  
“I’m so glad…” you whispered seductively as his face turned curious. Not that he actually showed much emotion but his eyes were wickedly shining as he looked down on you.  
“Ever heard of twenty questions?” you asked and he arched a brow. 

It took him a moment but he then nodded, “I have, surely that’s not-”  
“Well, I have my own little variant of it and as you have agreed to play I’ll tell you the terms.” He looked at you with interest sparkling in the deep dark pits that were his eyes. You continued to stroke his chest with your palm and fingers, up and down, up and down - gentle, soft motions that still displayed a dominance from you. You made sure to stimulate him constantly in one way or another as it would play into your little game.

“I call it (y/n/n) asks,” you tilted your head as you peered up at him, “would you like to know the rules?”  
“Do enlighten me,” he said and your inner Dom purred at the vibrations that travelled from his chest through your hand.  
“I ask a question, you answer. If you lie I punish you, if you tell the truth I reward you. Simple, really,” you stated and even though your voice was quite flat there was evidence of your wicked delight at having him play your game. A game you had devised many, many locked doors ago. 

You fondly remembered the first time you had tried the game, your current Sub at that time had relished in it - but also lied a few times to elicit your anger and rage only to be punished. _He was a masochist, after all,_ you thought as memories of tears, groans and whining penetrated your mind for a moment. Only to quickly be replaced by the sounds Severus might be making in a few short moments. One of the quirks with the game was that you decided what was truth and what was a lie - but, only when the time was right did you tell the participant of this little fact. Most often you could tell if someone was lying and you rarely strayed from it but it was handy to accuse them from time to time.

He arched a brow at you. You saw the cogs spinning in his head.  
“And how are you to tell, truth from lie?” he drawled and you snickered as your hands slid upwards and landed on his wide shoulders.  
“That, dear Lord Underground Potioneer, is my little secret,” you stated with that sickeningly sweet voice again. He shuddered beneath you and you thought that perhaps he understood there was no safe way for him to play the game. _Such a delightful man, so clever, so marvellous…_

“Remember my rule,” he stated flatly and you nodded.  
“No questions about appearances,” you reiterated and it was first in that moment you actually truly looked at him. His upper body was bared for you to touch and view. You had noticed the pale skin, the soft chest hair, the broad shoulders and the contrast between his strong arms corded with muscles and his softer tummy. But at that moment, you registered burn marks, scars from objects and possibly others hands or feet. 

Long gashes, thin lines, shorter marks that looked like stab wounds and again those burn marks appeared over his back as you walked a lap around him with your hand trailing over his skin gently, softly, sweetly. You had seen such markings before on other Subs. The markings of torture and abuse. No so many and not so varied forms earlier, but you had seen it. You felt no need to comment on it or linger at the history. It was a common thing in the darker world you partook in. Many had been abused in life and then turned to the comfort of taking control, or surrendering control in a safe way on their own terms. 

“I’m not bothered by it. It doesn’t interest me. Not a question, just a statement,” you said as you were stood before him once again and he looked uncomfortable at your scrutiny of his body. Something eased in his stance and he let go of a deep breath.  
“Now,” you said as you took a step back from him, “ready to play, my little potioneer?” He arched a brow at you but a light smirk danced across his lips. He was enticed by your little power play. But he nodded despite the disadvantage he was at even if you were in his territory. 

You smiled as your inner Dom rose from their throne and meandered down the steps towards the man bowing his head in your imagination.  
“(Y/n/n) asks, are you dangerous?” you purred out as your hands clasped behind your back that was straight and dominantly stiff as your gaze was connected with his. He nodded, _ah, that won’t do… Let me hear that thunderous voice of yours._  
“Speak up,” you commanded and he tensed ever so slightly as your voice was laced with threat. So different form earlier.  
“Yes,” he stated and the word vibrated through you as you saw wickedness that danced in his onyx eyes. Eyes that appeared black in the dim light. 

Your smile reflected that wickedness, “Truth. Good,” you hummed as you stepped towards him and unclasped your hands. You grabbed the buttons of his pants and undid them, slowly, gently - but with determination. The bulge as apparent as the sun on a cloud-free day and your mouth watered at the sight.  
“Reward,” you said as you tugged down his pants and underwear before you lowered yourself to your knees. His eyes brightened, a gentle tug at the corners of his lips told you he approved of the reward as he sprung free and you took him decisively in your hand before your lips were wrapped around him. 

A light movement of his hips told you he enjoyed the sensation of you swirling your tongue around his impressive cock with thick veins that tickled your tongue. You hummed and he groaned as you took him nearly to the hilt. Your gag reflex, used to the onslaught, didn’t react as you nearly engulfed him. Heat spread from him, inside your moist mouth, and it made you hum again as he gently jerked his hips while you sheeted your teeth with your lips and dragged them along him. 

You lapped at him, sucked and bobbed your head up and down until you felt him stiffen even more. He was already close and you weren’t finished with your game. He moaned as you slowly, oh so slowly, lifted your head and gave the tip of his erection a harsh lick before your mouth left him. He gasped at that as his member was suddenly exposed to the chilled air and you were rising to your feet - grateful for the rug that covered the rough floor of stone underneath as your knees had been cushioned. 

You wiped at the corners of your mouth with the tip of your index finger before you let your tongue dart out and do a lap all the way around in a slow motion precisely calculated to remind him of the strokes you had recently given him. But he displayed none of the need you had felt so clearly as you were on your knees before him. _Such a wicked man, he’s really fighting for dominance here. Too bad, he’ll lose…_

You straightened and he went to tuck himself in but you tsked at him and wiggled your finger from side to side.  
“Ah ah ah,” you said and he smiled ever so slightly as he obeyed and allowed himself to stand at attention out in the open.  
“(Y/n/n) asks, if you have a Sub?” Severus tilted his head at that question, you waited patiently. Patience was one of your virtues. Something you had plenty off when it came to such matters as sinful games and prolonged pleasure or extended torment.  
“No,” he stated and a hint of trepidation wavered through the word, as if he were almost embarrassed by the fact he held no Sub at the moment but perhaps it was more the fact that he was a powerless Dom when missing a Sub. It was no secret a Dom felt weak without a Sub. No secret Dom's who went without a Sub for a longer time could turn vicious or cruel. You knew a few Subs who had fallen victim for such circumstances. 

“Truth,” you stated and grabbed the edge of his trousers along with the underwear, “reward,” you continued as you gently pulled the pants a little further down so he was completely free. Erection and balls out in the open. You kissed your way from his neck to his chest, from his chest to his stomach and then further down. You held his member in one hand as your tongue swirled across the tip in harsh motions as your other hand fondled his balls with gentle squeezes. He shivered slightly, you felt his need to hide it but he had failed. Your fingers dug in ever so slightly and he moaned as he hissed. Clearly, he enjoyed the presence of pain in his pleasure as you sucked on the tip of his cock harshly and rolled his heavy balls in your hand. _Good to know he likes to receive,_ you thought as your mind filled with the toys and tools that were at your disposal in the room. 

You weren't aware of any of his soft or hard limits, but you’d find out eventually. As you thought of the things you could do with him bound, his arms hoisted up as he was on the tips of his toes - exposed to you fully in surrender you hummed. It made him moan as hot air gushed over his erection and you sucked him one last time before you released him with a loud pop. 

You remained on your knees as you let go completely with your hands as well. You allowed them to drift done the leather that clad his legs and when you reached his boots you hoisted up the cuffs of his trousers and unbuckled the boots. Tore them off before his socks went the same way. Off his feet that is. His feet were pale as the rest of him and despite having been clad in thick boots they smelled fresh, which was a welcome relief as your face was so close to them.

He said nothing, merely lifted his feet one at a time, synced with your movements. As if you had been playing together for a long, long time. You strangely felt very comfortable and familiar with him. Something about him felt as if you already knew him at the same time as he felt like new territory, unexplored land to mark and inspect thoroughly. So you did. You looked at every part, every mark and tone of his skin. Every curve and swell, every muscle and limb you could see were examined. 

You rose to your feet again and his eyes followed your movements. A slight waver as your face passed his proud cock.  
“(Y/n/n) asks, are you wanting to surrender?” The question was loaded and you knew you had him trapped. No matter if he said yes or no you already knew what to do with him.  
“No,” he stated and you smirked and leaned in towards his ear.  
“You’re lying,” you hummed with a crooning voice of glee. He stiffened, but you only noticed because you were watching him intently. The tell was so small, had you blinked you would have missed it.  
“I am not,” he stated and you snickered.  
“Oh but you are, my little potioneer,” you crooned again as your body heated and you walked around him. 

His head twisted so as to look over his shoulder at you. You made sure he saw what you were up to as you turned and walked towards the chokers and leashes that were hung on hooks along one of the walls. You had always preferred chains and leather to rope and tape so you took a choker of black leather with red lining along with the leash that hung next to it. 

The leather felts smooth and cold in your warm hands as you turned towards Severus who still stood utterly still.  
“Punishment,” you stated and there was no smile on your face even if your inner Dom hooted with joy as they walked around their throneroom.  
“Here,” you said and pointed to the floor before you, he slowly turned and with somewhat short steps (his legs restricted by his pants around his thighs) he approached you. 

He stopped where you had pointed. You hummed your approval and you saw a flash of longing in his eyes. It was there and then it was gone. _Oh, my little subdued Sub, whatever am I to do with you…_ You thought as you intently looked at Severus, the Sub disguised as a Dom who so obviously yearned to give up control and be commanded it was nearly sad. _Whatever have you been through to end up in such a state? Such a miserable place of locking yourself to what you are not,_ you pondered as you took one step towards him. 

You hung the leash around your neck before you unclasped the buckle on the choker and gently, but in an assertive way, placed it around his pale throat. You clasped the buckle on the second hole so as not make it too tight or too loose. Your inner Dom hissed as they wanted it tighter, _no edge play,_ you hissed at them and they sulked yet again. Clearly unhappy with the gentleness you were playing with. Their claws gleamed and you knew you would be paying a price for your gentle manners. But you also knew it was worth it as Severus obviously was at war with himself and it appeared gentle tugs were the way to go rather than harsh slaps. Every Sub and Dom was different, unique and had to be treated as such. 

You tugged on the little ring of steel at the front of the choker and Severus jerked forward a bit. You smiled and grabbed the leash from around your neck before hooking it to the ring. For a moment you pondered whether to tell him to take his pants off but then an idea formed. The white shackles you had seen earlier came to your mind and you looked up and behind him. There were loops and rings in the ceiling as well, for suspension. _Oh, this will be good._ _His balance will be off and it will only serve me well in this._

You started walking and tugged on the leash so he had to follow, _get him to put himself in the situation, oh, how delightful._ You smirked to yourself as you stopped by one of the hoops that hung from the ceiling in a chain that could be pulled up. It was too high for you to reach, but Severus could easily do so.  
“Through there,” you stated as your finger pointed at the hoop. Severus arched a brow at you and you glared at him. He sighed but did as he was told. 

The end of the leash was pulled through the hoop and you grabbed it. A tug on it had Severus jerking upwards ever so slightly. He gasped and you smiled. It wasn’t edge play as you were not planning on actually chocking him. No, no this was something else. You wanted to hear him as you controlled him. The leash would provide the power you needed on a physical level. 

“When I tug, you tell me you’re sorry. Understood?” Severus looked at you, irritation or just the sheer command he held through his existence annoyed you. You tugged harshly on the leash and he jerked on a gasp as your eyes stayed focused on him in a fixed, harsh state.  
“I’m- I’m sorry,” he grumbled out and your inner Dom rejoiced, _Severus two, (y/n) three, good…_  
“Good,” you said and you saw the twitch of his cook at the praise. _Oh, naughty naughty Sub, why are you hiding? I’ll break you free, don’t you fret._

You positioned yourself behind him, “Eyes forward,” you stated harshly and he whipped his head around so fast the silky black hair swirled around his face. In that instance, you knew it was not the first time he took orders. You placed a hand at his neck, just below the collar. Your hand was warm against his cold skin and you had to control yourself to not shiver at the wonderful feeling. You allowed your hand to slowly move down as your palm was replaced by your nails. They dug into his skin. Hard enough to leave glowing red marks but not hard enough to draw blood. 

Severus hissed. His back arched away from you and you janked the leash. He gasped as his head was pulled upwards by the leather.  
“I’m. Sorry,” he growled and you felt a thrilling sensation that travelled through you. Your palm gently stroked his back in praise, your lips kissed his shoulder blade and he sighed as he relaxed. Your hand came around and you wrapped your arm around his upper body, your hand splayed out over the centre of his chest. 

You felt his heart pound within his chest. But his breaths were calm. _Such a deceitful man,_ you thought to yourself as you gently stroked his chest, your fingers twirled through the soft hair and he leaned his head back in pleasure as your nails just gently graced him. His hands moved backwards and just as they touched your thighs you tugged on the leash again and he was rudely dragged out of his pleasure.  
“I’m, sorry,” he growled for a second time and you kissed his shoulder blade again.  
“Good,” you purred near his ear and you could just about see the little twitch his cook did at the praise. 

“Are you wanting to surrender?” you asked again and he remained silent. You patiently waited, but there came no sound from him. He kept his eyes looking straight ahead and you smiled at him.  
“(Y/n/n) asks, are you wanting to surrender?” Your finger graced his jaw as you spoke and you forced his head to the side so you could look at him.  
“No,” he stated and your inner Dom purred on a hiss of happy annoyance.  
“Tsk tsk tsk.” You tugged on the leash even harder than the first times and he coughed as the leather pushed on his throat for about three seconds before releasing.  
“I’m sorry,” he grunted as his hands shot up to pull on the collar. You smacked them away. Harshly. 

You pulled down the leash from the hoop and tugged. He stumbled backwards for a second before he regained his balance. Your smaller frame was not a disadvantage as you knew how to work around it. He was much larger than you, yes, but you knew what you were doing.  
“Liar,” you hissed as you forced him to curve his body to align his eyes with yours as you had pulled the leash around. 

“Little, deceitful, liar,” you purred through a thin parting of your lips and his eyes glistened with want. _Oh, my sweet little Sub, you long for it so badly…_ You thought as your inner Dom gave a wicked smile lined with fangs that could rip through any throat, or in this case, bite through any chains that kept your Sub tethered and locked in place with a counterfeit Dom holding the key. _I’ll set you free and rule my world again,_ you thought as you still felt his command over your body despite him being leashed by your own hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I have proofread and edited my lovelies! ;) <3 Please feel free to comment, it makes my day! Truly!
> 
> +If you have suggestions for things you'd like to see, tags I could use for this fic or anything else feel free to tell me - can't guarantee I'll be able to use it but you never know ;)


	5. Shackling A Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** So, we are getting warmer and warmer. Prepare to lick your lips in delight as power is given and taken, control relinquished yet held on to... Such dirty mouths await in this chapter and I truly hope you'll like it. ;) <3  
>  **ABBR.:** | (y/n) - Your Name | (y/n/n) - Your Nick Name |

You released your hold on the leash and allowed it to hang loosely in front of Severus’s body. He stared at you, slightly red just above the choker. You wanted to lick him right there, so you did. He stood utterly still as you roved around his throat with your gentle licks.  
“You taste good,” you hummed as your breath danced across his skin. You wanted to bottle the flavour and drink him at your leisure.   
“You smell good,” he declared and you leaned back, a light smile across you lips, brow arched. Not as nicely as he could do it but still. 

“Are we done with this game of yours?” he asked and the growl of his voice made you ache with want and lust for those lips against your own skin.  
“Not in any way," you hummed sweetly, “you agreed,” you continued as your lips traced the edge of his choker and your hand grabbed the leash. You tugged and he nearly stumbled.  
“Say it,” you commanded and he looked at you through a curtain of black hair. It hung around the defined features that constructed his beautiful face. His position was bent, forced to curve by the tension on the leash, and then he straightened as he spoke while you slowly released the harsh hold of the leash that had forced him to bend, nearly bow.  
“I’m, sorry,” he murmured and you smiled.  
“Good.” 

You saw that little twitch yet again and something flashed in his eyes once more. Longing, want, need - call it what you will. But he was desperate for release from his mental chains. You saw it clearly, yet he seemed to struggle, fought against it. As if he were afraid to let go and be free. His eyes roved your face as your tongue darted out and wet your lips. You tugged at the leash, he bent and you allowed your lips to hover a mere millimetre from his. 

Alarm and fear pulsed in his eyes as his ragged breaths danced over your face. It felt warm and gentle despite the haste he drew breaths with. you had no intention of kissing him, you never broke protocol.   
“(Y/n/n) asks, are you happy?” The question came out of nowhere, but it was the right one to ask. He remained quiet. Your eyes locked in each other as he seemed to search his brain for an answer.  
“Don’t think, feel,” you commanded with a slight hiss and he stiffened. You felt it through the leash that was still tensed between your hand and his neck clad in the leather choker as you kept him lowered to your eye level. 

“No…” His voice was gently pleading yet harshly hating you for forcing the truth to be freed. His eyes turned darker, harder, more distant. The calm ocean you had been swimming in turned to a raging sea of crashing waves and you struggled to keep the power balance tipped in your favour. He was powerful, no doubt about it. But true power would always win over a false one.  
“Truth,” you breathed out to calm the energy around the both of you, “good potioneer.” The storm calmed ever so slightly in his eyes at your praise and that was when you saw it. 

Deep within him, so deeply hidden among the waves that foamed in rage, were a tiny little boat. A tiny little boat with a tiny little man in it. Illuminated only by the thundering lightning. A cage surrounded him and as the waves crashed over him he had to hold his breath so as not to perish. Your inner Dom screamed from their throne to cast a lifeline. Never had you seen a Sub in such peril of death. It tugged at your heart and you wanted to dive into the deep dark that was his inner mind to pull him out. Save him, bring him to shore.

“Reward,” you whispered and leaned back from him to give him the reassurance he needed; that you were not about to kiss his lips. One of two rules he had demanded and you would never break protocol. Never. Ever. That was your responsibility as a dominant, a caretaker, lover and owner. As a Dom you were responsible and never had a Sub been in peril in your care before. But Severus, he was nearly dead - granted not by your hands, but you felt responsible for his salvation. 

You released him from the choker, allowed it to fall to the floor with a muffled thud thanks to the carpet. Your hands gently massaged his neck and throat before you ever so softly kissed the red skin. Your hands roved down his half-naked body and took hold of his erection that still stood proudly at attention. He jerked ever so slightly as you stroked him with a warm hand. Gently moving up and down, feeling his length from tip to hilt. It was lovely. Warm and hard. 

As you had kissed all of the red skin around his throat you allowed your mouth to wander further down, to his chest. You licked his nipples one by one with two harsh strokes each. He groaned and they peaked. You purred against his chest as the tip of your index finger spread about the pre-cum that leaked from his cock.  
“Such loveliness, such beauty,” you hummed as you sank to your knees once more. As you sunk to your knees to help him, give him what he needed at that time. What was so visible to you it was as if he screamed for some form of salvation. 

In that moment you simply followed his lead by leading yourself. He was, basically, topping from the bottom unbeknownst to him. You were walking on a thin line and had to make sure you stayed balanced. Had to make sure he did not tip in the wrong direction, had to make sure the facade he had up as a Dom turned irrelevant and unneeded if you were to rule him and thus rule your world and truly embrace your true self. You had fought, from the moment you were born, to be yourself. Had fought and been forced to hide it all, to keep it hidden and caged like a pacing predator behind steel bars in the shape of a cage. Only behind locked doors had you let yourself loose; granted, the need to play the sweet and innocent little one had served you well as you could control yourself perfectly when needed. 

“Grab my hair,” you said with command in your voice as you aligned your mouth with his erection. He did as he was told and you moaned as his fist grabbed on harshly.  
“Fuck my mouth,” you commanded, “when I squeeze your leg, you stop, when I squeeze again you start anew. Understood?” You peered up through your lashes at him and he nodded, wicked delight danced in his eyes and warmth spread through your body as your sex felt heavy and hot with a need for the sensation that was him. 

His hard hold on your hair kept you still, utterly still as his strong arm tensed. He fucked your mouth with vigour. Pounded against your face as you took him as far as physically possible. Your lips were swelling, your scalp ached from his rough movements and hold, yet you loved it. Relished in the fact that he held you in his grasp but you were in control. You commanded him yet he was allowed a moment of power through your own. He got to fuck your mouth at his tempo but you decided when to go and when to stop. He loved it, you could tell as he grew and hardened. 

Your hand squeezed his thigh and he instantly stopped. His breath heavy and fast, his cock twitched in your mouth as you smiled up at him despite your mouth being full of him. You counted the blinks he did, counted the twitching in your mouth until you were sure he was no longer on the verge of cumming. Then you squeezed his thigh again and delight twinkled in the darkness of his eyes as he resumed his pounding. The sound of him hitting against your face was delightful, the heavy breathing that filled the air as well. But you wished desperately to hear him. Only, this was for him so you kept quiet about that want, did not command him to be vocal. 

His movements were measured and strong, your eyes watered and your lips swelled. He groaned and you hummed, it made him shudder as your mouth lightly vibrated with the sound. You held tightly to his legs but you knew he could feel if you squeezed for him to stop or to keep your balance. _Such need, such want, such beauty,_ you thought as you allowed your mind to remember every detail about his body while he fucked your mouth harshly for his own satisfaction, with your permission. 

You squeezed his thigh again as he was getting quicker in his movements. He instantly stopped but as he did so he growled harshly. You felt it vibrate through his cock, down your mouth and into your chest. You allowed your tongue to swirl around him and he hissed as he threw his head back. You quite enjoyed the effect you had on him with your mouth. But you still felt that raging ocean that radiated from him and you squeezed his thigh again. Allowed him one more moment of the temporary power you bestowed him despite your inner Dom that hissed from their throne. 

He instantly straightened, his hold of your hair grew even rougher and his jerks turned hasty. Harsh. Your eyes teared as he pounded into your mouth. Your lips were definitely bruising as were the back of your throat but you didn’t care as you marvelled at his strength and taste. You sheeted your teeth again and he growled his approval as he pressed - once, twice, thrice - harder than before. You tasted his pre-cum and swallowed the small amount of liquid that travelled to the back of your mouth. 

You felt his muscular legs harden and he shuddered, his climax close. But you were still not done with him as you squeezed his thigh instantly. He stopped. Panted, glared at you where you were sat below him. Your face was innocently sweet as tears rolled down your cheeks. You couldn't help the natural reaction to his onslaught. His face softened, just a smidge. You did not tell him it felt good for you, you allowed him to believe whatever he needed. 

His grip on your hair loosened. His thumb came around and stroked away one line of the tears as you still kept his cock in your mouth while it strained and pulsed. You allowed your tongue to travel up his length as you removed yourself gently. Slowly.  
“(Y/n/n),” he hummed and that storming ocean had settled as his free hand came to your face and stroked away the other line of tears. The gentleness of his gruff voice swayed you to your core as it was a plea, a thank you, a request and so much more. 

You had given him enough power and control to feel secure, but you kept enough for yourself to keep him in your dominating claws. Your inner Dom smiled wickedly as they waltzed around the throneroom clad in mere scraps of fabric that showed more than it hid.  
“Rewarded,” you whispered and a tight smile tugged at his thin lips as you grabbed onto his wrist to hoist yourself up. 

He looked down on you, his throat less red and small beads of sweat misted his skin. Mingled with the black, soft hair on his chest. _Such a good man,_ you marvelled to yourself. Why? You were not quite sure but something about him spoke to you on a level you had not experienced before.  
“Good potioneer,” you mused and you gently took hold of his wrist, as he had done harshly quite a while ago. You tugged and he followed as you walked to one of the beds with sturdy looking bedposts. You wanted to smile at him but refrained as you now needed to retake the full command. You would not submit, not to him or any other man or woman. To no one would you bow. Not human nor animal or creature, no God or cosmic power. You were to rule your world - starting with the man who commanded you by his mere existence. 

_My life, my world, my command, my right to rule._ Your inner Dom purred their approval as they laid their hands on the imagined Severus in your mind. He hunched further as they pressed down, down, down. New shackles appeared out of thin air and laid before him. But his Dominant facade was still too strong. The shackles would not bind him. They did simply not sense the submission yet. You wanted to growl and purr, curse him and marvel at his strength. Wanted to smash him down yet rais him to the heavens above. _Such a challenge,_ you thought and it made you oddly happy. Well, it wasn't that odd. Before, behind locked doors, the rules were stated in advance. Protocols and contracts filled. All things revealed. Yet here, here was a man in hiding that you desperately wanted to lure out and as you knew nearly nothing about him it was, truly, a challenge and nearly blind journey.

“Sit, down,” you commanded as you stopped by the bed. He obeyed after a moment’s hesitation and glare from you.  
“(Y/n/n/) asks, are you a Sub?” The delicately delightful question was the only one fit to ask. You had reached a crucial moment. The one where you would decide if he was possible to set free or if you were not the right Dom to do so for him. A knot twisted in your stomach as he stared up at you. You wanted desperately to be his salvation. Something about him, it just called to you. It had done so from that first moment when he dismounted his motorbike at the little gas station approximately an eternity ago. 

His face was stoic, pale even. His hands fisted on each side of him where they nearly laid on the mattress of the bed. You knew he could use the safeword if he wanted it all to stop. Knew he had all the power regarding the continuation of your little game and endeavour to help him while also setting yourself free.   
“No,” he stated and the pure rage that came from his vocal cords where thrummingly lovely. It made you want to giggle. The fact he had answered you, had pressed such emotion into that one single word told you that he would indeed break at some point. He would indeed bend and twist beneath you. He would, at some point, shatter those chains and free himself of the cage that bound him to that horrible imitation of a Dom. 

“Little, deceitful, liar,” you mused as you leaned in. He jerked his chin up. The swirling of his eyes was yet again a storm but there was a bubble of air around the little boat with the little man. A bubble of safety. You had invoked that. You had allowed him to have hope for the submissive part of him as you held control and power in the way he needed as you took control from him and in a sense gave him all the control. It was the Doms responsibility to care for a sub and follow protocol, rules, listen and allow for complete safety. It was a Subs responsibility to give up control while also holding all the control. To decide what was good and what was not, what was a go and what was not. To decide when enough was enough and to trust in their Dom to care for them as the Dom had to trust in their Sub, to be honest about their needs, wants and wishes. 

It all came down to two (or more) people having a safe and consensual relationship. But if there was a lack of honesty the relationship would crash and burn as surely as the sun rose and set. You were too aware of this. So you tsked at him as you glared with harsh eyes.   
“Such a little liar,” you purred on a huff and in the next moment, you pushed him down so he laid on his back.  
“Stay,” you hissed with a tens jaw before you turned and headed over to the shelf that held lengths of rope, cuffs and spreaders. 

You slowly, oh so slowly, chose what you wanted to use on him. You really weren’t much for rope but an idea came to your mind so you took two lengths of rope, one pair of cuffs and one spread bar with cuffs of furred leather. You smiled wickedly but set your face in a stoic expression before you turned towards Severus with the tools in your hands. 

You saw him tense.  
“Across the bed,” you simply commanded and that moment, that single little moment, when he obeyed you he was finished. You knew it and you also knew he did. You saw the slight hesitation in his movements as his obedience would give you confirmation on your command, your power over him as he submitted to your words. A joyous shriek echoed in you as the chains before imagined Severus clicked into place and your inner Dom simply rejoiced while they smiled with delight at the sight of Severus shackled to the floor of your imagined throne room only occupied by your most trusted side. Your dominant side. Your, true, self.

As you allowed your gaze to travel up his body you gave a tiny, tiny smile of appreciation as you roved over his hard cock that somehow still stood proudly. Despite the onslaught and the breaks. Despite the storm you knew raged in him and the battle he was fighting within himself - he stood proud. For you, under your command, for your enjoyment and his. And you would make sure he would freely be able to enjoy his own true self, _as soon as you’ve been broken in that is…_


	6. Such Fickle Damnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I would like to tell you that you can ask any questions you like but know that a lot will be explained as this scene in the pleasure chamber ends. Like, why no magic? Why are you (currently) still dressed? Why is he not trying harder to stay dominant against you etc. _All good things, to those, who wait. <3 _  
> Also, when I write that he enters you - penetrating intercourse - you yourself decide if its anal or not. If you have female genitalia you can choose to make it vaginal sex for example. Sometimes I may explicitly state anal, but feel free to imagine what you want/need/like. ^^ YAS THERE IS PENETRATING SEX IN THIS CHAPTER ;) 
> 
> **ABBR.:** | (y/n/n) - Your Nick Name | (y/n) - Your Name | (e/c) - Eye Colour |

You had strapped him in. His hands cuffed and held above his head with a rope twisted around two of the bedposts at the head of the bed. His legs shackled in cuffs attached to a telescopic spreadbar and held down with another rope tied to the other two bedposts at the bottom. He was stretched and you loved the fact his beds in the chamber of pleasure were such huge examples. 

Your hand glided from his heels, over the cuff, up along his now naked leg as you had tugged the tight pants off before you shackled his legs a moment ago. His skin prickled with goosebumps and he tugged at the cuffs that held his arms in place. You smiled at him as your hand rested gently on the upper part of his wide thigh. His skin was pale in the nearly golden light of the flickering candles, and somewhat rough. You enjoyed the sensation of it against your palm. 

“Such a pity, such lies and deceit, what ever am I to do with you, little potioneer?” He glared at you, your voice so sweet yet it was crammed with disdain and dripped with venom. He was bound and could not do anything about it. He resisted the urge to tug with his legs - the spreadbar would only widen if he did so - and you marvelled in the shudder that went through him as your hand glided around his impressive cock. Yet you did not touch it. You simple barely touched it. You were right there yet you were not. 

His erection twitched and you saw how the skin strained against the hardness, the veins popped out and you wanted to feel him inside you as the sight was making your inner Dom purr. He was impossibly hard for you and your onslaught. Your constant stimulation (in one way or another) and the constant power you held as you negated to give him the release he so desperately craved. You saw it all in the ways his body tensed, shivered, slightly moved. Even if the little tells were truly tiny - they were there. 

You gave him a wicked smile as you lowered your face towards his cock and graced it in the softest of ways with the gentlest of lips. A little kiss at its tip and he jerked beneath you. You purred as you straightened. The sight made you overjoyed. There he was, Severus Snape, bound and spread in his naked glory beneath your command as you stood by the bed fully dressed with nothing but a smirk across your lips and a gleam in your (e/c) eyes. 

“What are you-”  
“Ah ah ah,” you said as you wiggled your finger from side to side, “punishment for lying my sweet little potioneer,” you continued and his jaw tensed at the word ‘little’. He was in no way little, in any way shape or form. He was anything but little and as you used that precise word for him you knew your power grew. _Bound and spread, such a sweet little Sub. Severus two, (y/n) four. This is turning out quite nicely._

You took a few steps back from him and then turned. You perused the room, searched for whatever toy you wanted to play with. And that was when you saw it. A tickler, it looked like an antique duster but tiny. The soft feathers at the tip were bound to the light little staff of wood with a ribbon of leather. You reached for it-  
“Hard limit,” Severus murmured behind you. You stopped mid-movement and glanced over at him. A nod of confirmation as you lowered your hand and kept searching the shelves and displays of toys and tools. 

_I need to remember that,_ you though as questions began to form. Why were tickling and softness a hard limit for him? Your inner Dom smiled though, they would happily use other means to achieve their goal. _Oh, well, I’ll find some- well look at this._ Your hand reached out and grabbed the little toy you had instantly been intrigued by. 

You adored vibrations; were utterly in love with vibrators and to use them on others were an equally pleasurable thing.  
“This should do it,” you mumbled to yourself as you placed the little vibrator in your hand. It wasn’t a dildo or a tool for penetration. No, this was a palm vibrator. It was new on the market and you were fairly surprised to see that Severus had a whopping six of them. All different sizes, materials, yet all were black. 

The vibrator had a little ring at one end and you slipped it over your middle finger. The vibrator sat snuggly against the skin of your palm and you felt giddy.  
“Punishment,” you stated as your face hardened and you walked back to the bed. Severus looked at you by lifting his head ever so slightly. You held up your hand to show the vibrating pad made of some kind of soft material, like silicone or the like.  
“You, are not, to cum,” you stated and his eyes widened ever so slightly. 

You had already deducted that he enjoyed vibrators himself, from the amount of them he had. So, you also calculated that this would be quite the punishment. A smirk covered your lips as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. _Yes, find your centre, this will be hell for you._ Your inner Dom clapped their hands in delight and jumped around in joy. Happy you were playing rougher.  
“Remember your safe word?”  
“Motorbike,” he grumbled out without opening his eyes and his command were still as strong over your body as before when his voice crashed over you. As heavy as thunder. _Fucking hell!_ You groaned in your head. 

It angered you, infuriated you. You had him bound and spread, butt naked as you were fully dressed, yet he still held command over your body as he spoke. _This will not do, not do at fucking all!_ So you hardened your face as you lowered yourself onto the bed, right beside him. Your free hand stroked his chest, your fingers lightly twirled in the dark hair and you felt him take a deep breath as your hand travelled further down. 

You grabbed a hold of his hard cock and moved in slow, measured movements as you stroked the tip of your finger over the tip of his cock each time you were at the highest peak.  
“Feel free to make as much noise as you want,” you said softly with that sickeningly sweet voice again. He growled, a low murmuring sound that erupted from his throat, but he did not remark on your words as you lowered yourself to kiss his chest. 

Your mouth moved to his hardened nipple as your strokes turned harder and a tad faster. He sucked in a breath on a moan and you smiled with his nipple between your lips as you suckled and licked. Your other hand, the one closest to his body as you were sat on your side, came around and you turned on the vibrator before you pushed it against his heavy balls. He jerked and the spreadbar widened. His legs further apart and it gave you even better reach. 

He hissed out a groan as you squeezed his balls while the vibrator did its own little magic. Your other hand stroked harder, a bit faster yet again as your mouth worked his other nipple. The gentle tickle of his chest hair nearly made you giggle. But only nearly, as his panting breaths and slight jerks kept your head in the game. 

You moaned against his nipple as he groaned on a particularly hard stroke of his cock and you turned the vibrator up a notch - made it instantly more intense as it shook with more power. Severus hissed and tugged his legs upwards as if he could escape the onslaught but it only widened the spreadbar that kept his feet apart. The rope merely allowed him to pull a tiny bit as well. A reminder of his predicament as you kept up with the onslaught.   
“So eager to open for me, thank you little one,” you purred and praised derogatorily. He hissed and you felt him tense in every muscle. 

He was getting close, well, you had been playing for a while and you were excellently good at giving and taking before true pleasure could be reached. Teasing and patience, two of the virtues that you held dear.  
“Remember, punishment,” you whispered against his chest as you felt heat emanated from his pale skin. He bucked beneath you and you squeezed his balls harder for a second just to settle him. His head was pressed into the mattress as he tugged on the cuffs and rope that held his arms above his head. 

You allowed your hand with the vibrator to release his balls. He jolted in surprise with a deep groan and relief seemed to flood him for a second. But that passed quickly as your hand moved down between his cheeks and pressed the pad against his dark opening. He gasped and jerked, the spreadbar was then fully widened. You knew, if he weren’t exceptionally flexible (he did not look like it, to be frank), his legs and hips would be hurting and throbbing with pain in a short while. _Good,_ you hummed in your head as your inner Dom lazily enjoyed the view from their throne. The imagined Severus shook and pleaded before them to give him his release. Begged on their knees for the pleasure he needed so desperately. 

You kissed your way down his chest and stomach before your breaths gushed over his cock. You took him yet again in your mouth as your hand worked the root of it and your other hand with the vibrator were harshly pressed against his dark opening between his rounded cheeks. Snuggly fitted against his pretty ass. He bucked and hissed as you hollowed your cheeks and sucked harder on his painfully hard cock.  
“(Y/n/n)-,” he groaned and heat curled in your stomach as your sex heated and longed for his touch. 

“I-, I can’t-,” he bit out with a rumbling voice between gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.  
“Be good,” you hummed, still with his cock in your mouth as you toyed with his ass with the help of the vibrator. It teased him at such a forbidden part of the body.  
“Be good,” you said yet again and his cock jerked from the word ‘good’. _He’s so starved for appreciation,_ you thought as a deep-seated hatred hooked its shiny white claws into your heart and soul for whoever had ruined him. Whoever had hurt him, broken him and cracked his soul. For he was shattered beneath you and you wanted desperately to pick up the pieces and glue him back together with praise and safety. Why? You still didn't quite understand. Perhaps it was your deeply rooted sense of responsibility as a dominant person. For you were, a ruler. 

He jerked violently and you sensed he was truly holding on with all his might as you ravaged him with your mouth, hands and words. You clicked off the vibrator and removed that hand first, then you allowed your mouth to slowly release his erection before your other hand let go of him as well. A gentle way of ending his torment while still continuing it as he had not yet had his release. 

He panted and groaned, his legs shook and sweat glistened over his face and chest. He was stunning.  
“Good potioneer,” you said as you avoided any belittling words as ‘boy’ or ‘little one’. He deserved a reward for enduring his punishment. His chest heaved ever so slightly at the words and you saw a little tiny tug at the corner of his lips. It was there and then it vanished just as fast. But you had seen it. You felt a sort of pride to be able to make him feel as he did. For you knew he felt safe, if he had not he would have ended it with the safeword. 

“(Y/n/n) asks, are you lonely?” Your voice was soft as the gentles of summer breezes. He had his eyes closed as he was apparently focusing on calming his body down from your onslaught. You gave him a moment as you waited.  
“Answer,” you then commanded and he nodded.  
“Yes.” You felt that command over you yet again by his voice. There was just something otherworldly about its captivating abilities.  
“Truth,” you said and you rose from the bed. 

He looked towards you as you undressed before him. Slowly, deliberately. You revealed yourself to him as he was revealed to you. Usually, you rarely allowed your subs to see you fully naked. But with Severus it was different. He was not, yet, a true submissive and he needed help to be safe enough to allow his true self to shine through. So you bared yourself. His eyes roved your body and they hesitated from time to time on some of the more noticeable scars you carried around your waist, inner thighs, lower abdomen and around your chest. 

At that moment you were thankful for his rule. No questions about physical appearances.  
“Reward,” you whispered as you straddled him. His eyes bulged as you directed his cock towards your opening with decisive movements. You were so fucking turned on there was no need for any help to allow him to enter you. You simply pushed down and despite his large size he slipped inside as the both of you moaned and hissed. 

You took a moment to adjust as he filled you up, spread you wide and reached far.  
“So good,” you moaned out and he groaned beneath you as you started to move. He was a perfect fit for you. It had never felt so good inside of you before and for a moment you lost all coherent thoughts and ideas of ruling as you were consumed by the need to fuck him roughly. To be fucked by him just as roughly in return. 

He groaned beneath you, the sound of rope pulled and released, pulled and released reached you as he tugged on his restraints. His legs were still spread wide, his arms above his head and his body was, in that moment, completely at your mercy. Your inner Dom cackled with glee as the illusion of a Dom before Severus had started to fade as you rode him harshly. As you consumed him so wickedly it felt as if the earth tilted beneath the bed. Your delight at his moaning shook you to your core. 

“I-,” he bit out and you hummed in delight.  
“Severus,” you moaned out as you rose and sank, rose and sank atop him. Swallowed him, over and over, on your chase of the climax that loomed just beyond the glowing horizon as the storming ocean calmed to swelling waves and the gull of seagulls echoed through your head as you swam. Swam towards shore with the little boat in tow. The little man in a cage behind you as you frantically clawed your way through the black water that still wanted to drown you both. 

“I-, I have to-,” he panted out and you heard the restraint in his voice. The growl of a need he let out vibrated through you and you shuddered as you chased the horizon.  
“Cum for me,” you breathed out, “cum for me,” you said again as you upped your tempo and rode him harder, faster - with more intent. He growled and tensed beneath you before his chin tilted upwards as he pressed himself down into the mattress. Your power grew as he came undone under your command. 

He jerked inside of you and as he growled out a deep moan you praised him with loving words of how good he was, how beautiful he was, how you adored his cock inside of you. He sighed heavily as his chest rose and sunk with deep breathes and his hair stuck to his forehead as sweat covered his pale skin. 

You stilled, abandoned your need for release as you saw him laying in a gentle daze of pleasure. Tiny tells like a tug at the corners of his lips, his relaxed arms and the softness his eyes were closed with. The harsh lines that were his eyebrows weren’t set in a scowl or furrowed together. His jaw wasn’t tense and his body felt softer beneath you. Had you not paused on your hunt for your climax you would have missed it. _Such beauty,_ you thought as you gently reach out your hand. With tender fingers, you stroked away a few strands of hair from his forehead and temples. 

He looked at you. The gentle daze was gone instantly when your fingers touched him. His face was yet again hard and stoic. Something flickered inside of you. It wasn’t lust or need, not even want. It was something new, unexplored. Something demanding and damning. You felt it encase your heart and before you had time to take a breath it had swallowed you. Before you had blinked it had encased you. Before you had time to label it you were lost to it. 

Fairytales spoke of it, fictional tales of romance revelled in it, young ones danced through it over and over and were broken as many times as they fell. But you had never fallen. Had never danced through it and never had you ever felt it in such a tangible way. _No, this is not, this is not how it is supposed to be…_ Your mind raced with fear for the thing all others seemed to chase throughout life. The fickle feeling, that was love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter cuties! ;* <3  
> Feel free to comment; it makes me so happy to hear your thoughts and it inspires me to keep writing! ^^
> 
> \+ A/N: I have SOOOOO many ideas coming at me from all corners while writing this one. But, to make them (and myself) justice I'd have to write a separate fic with a female reader as I can't quite get away from that personification when the ideas pop up as they are sort of dependent on the fact the reader is a smaller, innocent-looking woman to some extent. Let's not even get into the detailed scenes I could write with a fixed gender... 
> 
> I'm also, kind of leaning towards making an actual character for it as I so desperately miss the free rein that comes with fixed characters. Just such simple delights as describing hair, clothes and eyes - I miss it. I've written so many x Reader fics now and most of them are GN so I have really limited my way of writing to give you as much space as you need to immerse yourselves. Don't get me wrong, I love to write x Reader fics - especially GN ones. But, sometimes, I just need to write it all out and truly immerse myself in my writing and characters. 
> 
> My question to you, as I see so many amazing fics fall flat just 'cus they are an OC paired with a famous character, is if you would read it? At least give it a chance? It would be heavily inspired by R&R - smacked full with smut, dom/sub relations, illegal activities stemmed from the Underground (like we have the black market) and there would not only be Snape but also Lucius and Narcissa, lots of death eaters but also other characters (like Remus and Kingsley perhaps, even the trio as adults). Would there be an interest in reading this type of AU with an OC? And Sub Snape in the bedroom/pleasure chamber ofc! <3 It would, most likely, end up being a series of several parts with about 20-30 chapters each as I have too many ideas and thoughts and things I want to write O.O <3


	7. Lower Your Gaze Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter, there are a bit more emotions to this one and we are starting to edge closer to some revelations and clarifications - but I think we need some more time in Snape’s pleasure chamber first, don’t you? ;*   
> And as you can see, I think I've decided on the number of chapters this story will be ^^
> 
> _\+ This chapter is dedicated to the lovely[elizabeth-baelish@tumblr](https://elizabeth-baelish.tumblr.com/) <3_
> 
> **ABBR.:** | (e/c) - Eye Colour | (y/n/n) - Your Nick Name |

You shuddered. A deep feeling of fear and hesitation ensnared your senses as it roved through your body while it left constricting knots in your stomach and chest. Your (e/c) eyes locked with his deep dark pits that appeared black in the dim light. You couldn’t blink as he hooked and dragged you into the swirling darkness that was so alluring you barely gave it a second thought. He was so captivating. 

Your inner Dom hissed and snarled as they were fighting the black demons of shadows that tried to overtake the throne room in your soul. They left black dust in their wake as your most faithful warrior fought valiantly to cut them down, one spell at a time. The shadow demons cackled and hissed. Your inner Dom hissed back and the shadows cowered for a moment behind their master - Severus's false Dom. 

You broke the eye contact with Severus, the darkness ebbed and faded a bit as his hold on you was lessened. You couldn’t quite catch your breath as the fickle feeling, the sporadic and unsafe emotion that was love, purred within you as it nested in your heart. _This is not how it’s supposed to be!_ You screamed at yourself as you rose from Severus and he slipped out of you on a tight groan in complaint. 

You tried to hold on to reality, your right to rule and command as love rested in its nest. Curled around your heart. Your inner Dom glared at you and you took a steadying breath. _I am the ruler._  
“Thank you,” you said - for what you weren't quite sure - and your voice was somewhat flat as you tried to find your dominant side and be strong in your own power even if the dangerous man on the bed was doing his best to shatter your rein. Unbeknownst to him, most likely. 

You reached up to untie his arms.  
“Are we done with your little game?” he asked with that deep, rumbling voice that felt like thunder during a perfect storm. You were lightning struck but you refused to be shattered by the power.  
“We are,” you said as you unclasped the cuffs from his wrists only to reach down to his legs and unclasp those as well. He groaned as his legs were released and you could tell by his movements he was stiff and somewhat sore. It put a little wicked smile on your lips as you inner Dom fought off a few more of the dark shadows with some well-aimed spells. 

You picked up your clothes, rummaged for your wand and with a flick from it you were free of the messy liquid that ran down your legs a moment earlier. You started to get dressed, covering your upper body first, as Severus stretched out on the bed for a moment. That moment was all it took for you to decide. 

You were done with him. You could not rule him, set him free, be his salvation. Not when he held such power over you. Not when he had made you fall in love with a simple display of gentle pleasure and a dazed state. _I don’t understand, I-, I never feel things like this. I never-, I have never been in love or loved someone like this. I just met the man for Merlin’s sake! We are nothing but strangers who have played a game together. Shared som skin and rope. Nothing more._

But even as the thought slithered through your mind you detested it. Perhaps that was what love did to you? To someone in love? He was _more_. You felt as though you had witnessed something very few - or perhaps no one - had ever seen. He was Severus Snape, the dark potioneer that was revered and respected throughout the Underground and he had always been depicted as dominant and devilish, wicked and evil. Dangerous. Not to be meddled with. You had never heard anything else from anyone. And these things tended to come out, one way or another, if one was not careful with whom one partnered and spoke with. 

Your mind wandered and the little man in the little cage came back to you. His pitiful state made your stomach twist. You wanted to reach out and save him. Break the cage and set him free. But all you had managed to do was to get him to the shoreline. You felt the sneering glee of the fabricated Dom as it looked down on your inner Dom. A shudder went through you and in the next moment, Severus’s hands were on your hips. Right before you were to begin dressing your lower body.

He kissed your shoulder covered by thin fabric as you stiffened. His tender lips felt both gentle and harsh. Forced and willing.   
“Your turn,” he whispered and you looked up and over your shoulder only to be met by gleaming eyes and a sneering smile. You knew not to trust your eyes as visuals were often a fabricated exterior and what laid beyond was the truth. The was what you searched for in all things and Severus was no exception. Except, he _was_ the exception. He was an exception and you hated the idea that he was special to you. That he, somehow, had managed to make himself utterly important at the same time as you wanted to abandon him and lick your wounds. 

“My turn?” you asked and he nodded before his face turned stoic.  
“I had mine, now you shall have yours.” You tilted your head, a bit perplexed by the suggestion.  
“I do not submit,” you stated as you had done earlier; before you had entered his pleasure chamber. He chuckled as his large hands squeezed your hips with intent.  
“There will be no need for such things,” he mused near your ear. You shivered from the warmth of his breath and the depth of his voice.   
"Fair is fair," he continued and you wanted desperately to feel him between your legs. 

One hand travelled toward your aching sex as the other wrapped itself around your upper body, just below your chest. You were trapped in his embrace. His chest and stomach pressed against your back. The gentle hair that graced his cold skin tickled you ever so slightly, but it felt marvellously good. As you allowed yourself to be happy in his embrace your inner Dom kept shooting spells at the shadow demons in your soul. The battle for power and rights were still underway but you craved his touch so badly you allowed his small command. 

You allowed your arm to stretch up so your hand could grab the back of his neck. your fingers nestled into his hair. He pressed a kiss to your jaw as his hand stroked and encircled your sex with harsh yet slow movements. Your knees weakened ever so slightly as his onslaught quickened.  
“Mmh,” you hummed as your head tilted back and rested on his shoulder. Your eyes were closed as you allowed his movements to hold your full attention. 

He was brilliant with his hand. As if he knew what you wanted, how you wanted it and above all how you needed it. As if he had known you for a lifetime, as if you had played together through eternity. _Or, perhaps, he is just that skilful in pleasuring someone. If he’s played the Dom he’d know all about it…_ Your thoughts ebbed away as the horizon lit up with sparkling vibrance. You were so close. It had barely been a minute, yet you were already reaching, stretching, wanting and searching for the sweet pleasure of release.

“Feel it,” he growled in your ear as his tempo shifted, “feel it all the way…” His voice was all you needed to reach the horizon and you bathed in the vibrancy that was your climax. You shook and shuddered, bit your lower lip and moaned through your nearly closed mouth as he took you further and further. Blinding light dazzled you as your knees gave out and his strong arm around your upper body was all that kept you upright. You were rendered a complete mess by his hand. He was your undoing and somewhere, deep inside, you feared that he was also your salvation. 

“Severus,” you breathed out as you found your voice. He held you tighter as you were not quite ready to stand on your own. Your body was so enthralled by his skill and your mind so enchanted by his depths that you truly felt out of sorts in a world that was tilting.  
“(Y/n/n),” he whispered and you shivered, “you were extraordinary,” he continued and it felt as if he both complimented and despised you in the same words. As if he had both loved and hated it. As if he had refused to indulge himself in your command as he derived such heavy pleasure from it. From the freedom you had presented him with. 

You searched for your strength and eventually managed to stand on your own as he released you. You turned towards him, your hands landed on his chest as you kept your gaze lowered and fixed on the swirling chest hair.  
“Once we leave these chambers we do not talk of this.” He nodded at your words. You felt it and saw the sway of his hair where it hung around his shoulders in black, glossy tendrils.  
“We do not mention what was said or done. We do not speak of it beyond this door.” He nodded yet again. It felt as if he was aware you had questions yet you hadn't fully formed them in your head. You were, quite frankly, a mess for him even when you were in control. How had that happened? Why had it happened? What, what were you supposed to do after it was all done? Just leave and never look back? _Sounds like the logical thing to do..._

You took a breath but did not dare to look up at him. A small fear within you kept you from peering up at him. A fear that he would know something grew within you and that you were not in control of that festering warmth. You had questions to ask and answers to give to unasked inquiries.  
“Before we do so,” he stiffened beneath your palms and his heart pounded steadily but harshly in his chest, “I have questions.”   
“I thought so,” he grumbled out as you felt how control slipped from you ever so slightly. His voice was deeper and darker than ever. A rumbling sensation came from him as if the thunder in his voice was only the audio of the storm he had caged within him. It _did_ frighten you and the words you had heard about his darkness rang through your head. 

“Why do you hide?” you asked despite the fear and he remained silent before you.  
“Why do you not revel in your true nature?” you asked further and he remained silent still. That fear you felt purred in your chest as the thunderous sensation that came from him seemed to darken. How? Was it possible to actually control the air around oneself in such a way?  
“You are so lovely, so beautiful and perfectly capable of power, freedom. Yet you do not trust in yourself enough to let go?” your voice was gentle and soft, pure. It was an attempt to combat the darkness that rippled from him. You found the courage to look up at him and his face scared the everliving shit out of you.

You took an involuntary step back as he grabbed your wrists. You hissed at his strength. It wasn't a dominant display, it was just pure harshness. He pulled and you were pressed against him. His eyes locked with yours for a moment and the raging ocean was back. Yet the little man in the little boat was nowhere to be found among the foaming waves that rose and crashed. Your heart pounded and he looked more dangerous than the demons of hell. Darker than its shadows and fatal in all ways. You were frightened of him, truly. You could not help but to see the dark mark of the Death Eaters on his arm as he held your wrists tightly. 

You had dealt with his kind before, Death Eaters that is. Disgusting people with disgusting wishes. But you had always revelled in making them squirm and whine beneath you - unbeknownst to them that you were what they hated. A muggleborn. A dirty little mudblood, their words spoken with ignorance. A dirty little mudblood made them cum and marvel at someone's feet. You had done that, over and over. But with Severus, it was different. He was nothing like those mongrels. Nothing like them at all. For a brief second, you wondered what made your soul and heart feel different about the fatal man before you. You were scared out of your mind but had no fear for your life. _Odd,_ you thought as adrenaline rushed through your body.

“Don’t,” he growled, “ask questions you do not want the answers to,” he continued and you shivered beneath his harsh glare. You had no power, no command, no ruling rights as he towered over you. You were rendered useless and small in a mere second. The feeling was truly unsettling and your inner Dom roared out their anger. But you did not bow or cower before him. You would not surrender to his darkness. _I will not submit, I will not submit, I will not break, I will not crash, I will not burn, I will not drown, I will not run, I will not cower, I will not bow, I will_ not _submit!_

You found power as your inner Dom rose from their throne and grabbed the shackled Severus of your imagination by his long black hair. They glared at you as they tugged his head up. Your mind raced as your inner Dom spurred you on. He made you want to scream, love, hate, fight, roar and burn. He made you want to fight for his rights and his true self as you wanted to do for your own. He made you want to do something for someone else. And that, that was new. You had helped many people over the years, but there had always been payment. Something in it for you as far as monetary and material gain - other than your own wicked pleasure of ruling. With Severus, yes you would claim yourself and truly rule your world, but with him it was different. A need that blossomed within the depths of your heart as he looked utterly broken in his hellish shell of beauty. 

You straightened your back, squared your shoulders ever so slightly and in your mind, you found your calm and rage. Found what you needed to step up and help, him as well as yourself.  
“You do not hold me,” you hissed as you pressed yourself closer to overrule his command.  
“You do not grab me,” you growled as he let go of you instantly. As if your skin had burned him.  
“You do not growl at me,” you took a step towards him as he took one back. You forced him to retreat.  
“You, do not, speak, of what answers I do or do not want,” you seethed as you glared at him with cold eyes and your lips in a harsh line. _This is what I can do for you at this moment._ You thought as you constantly searched his face and body for signs of what he needed, wanted - what he fought against. 

He took another step back and his legs hit the end of the bed you had occupied a moment ago. You saw your chance. You pushed him backwards with the palm of your hand against his naked chest. He sunk down and was harshly seated on the bed with a small bounce. Your eyes were now higher than his so he was forced to look up at you. Forced to tilt his head and see you towered over him. You took the higher ground, essentially. 

You grabbed his chin and held it firmly.  
“You do not decide what I ask,” you hissed, “and you do not decide what answers I want.” His eyes searched yours, sought to swallow and drown you but yours were locked. Closed and walled in only for his crashing waves to pound against with no luck. You stood fast, held his gaze and allowed him to feel the dominant power that radiated off of you in just as harsh waves as those that were crashing and raging within him. You had to be stronger. You had to overrule him. You had to be the pillar in the stormy ocean. Had to be the steady mountain in the raging storm. The shining cleansing of darkness as dawn arrived tot eh world. If you weren't, he would be lost for you and possibly for himself as well. The latter, well it was what you feared the most.

For some inexplicable reason, your inner Dom decided that that moment was perfect to play Kiss Your Past Good-Bye by Aerosmith on full blast in your head. It made you smile on the inside as it gave you power and purpose.  
“You should say goodbye to all things you’ve known,” you hissed lowly and his eyes widened.  
“I am not like others, you can’t push me away. You are just a broken man. Hiding, _cowering_ and whimpering inside your little fucking cage.” Your words were harsh and dark, right on the brink of cruel. You chose them with care. 

He was silent, stunned it appeared. You leaned closer, so close your noses nearly touched as you kept your hold of his chin.  
“You, little one, do not decide or rule. You, little one, do not dominate or command here.” Your eyes remained closed of, you kept the crashing waves that wanted to drown you at bay with harsh stone. A wall you had built brick by brick, word by word, memory by memory. As the stars were scarcely countable up in the skies, so was the bricks of your wall. Countless in their multitude.   
“I do,” you stated and let go of his chin with a slight flick of your wrist. His head flung backwards ever so slightly as you straightened. His black hair swayed around his face and you wanted to kiss the thin lips that were pressed harshly together. 

You felt cold and harsh, enraged and furious. But, at the same time, you felt elevated, alive and in control. You did not allow your fear to take hold even if it simmered beneath the surface. Your inner Dom blared out music and you stood, proudly, between his legs as he was half laying on the bed. Propped up on his elbows as you folded your arms in front of your chest. Your eyes glared into his dark pits that still tried to suck you in. But you did not budge. your wall did not tremble or waver. You held firm and stood as steadily as a mountain.

 _I rule, I command, I stand strong and I will not bow. I will not bow to anyone. I do not belong, I own and rein._ You allowed your mind to shout thoughts of power as you fought him for ruling rights. As you fought for his salvation and your sanity.  
“Now, shall we try again little one?” His jaw tensed at the last words. You raised your brows expectantly at him and he slowly, ever so slowly, lowered his gaze. Your inner Dom shouted words of triumph with glee and joy.   
“Good,” you said and you saw a tiny twitch in his shoulders at that soft word of praise. That need for praise, approval even, ran so deeply in him that he seemed unable to hide it from you.

But you merely looked at him. You didn’t ask any questions. Neither did you attempt to touch him or have him touch you. _He will always fight me until he finds it in himself to let go. It is, it is the only way…_ You tilted your head and listened to Heaven’s On Fire by KISS as your inner Dom danced around the throne room and filled your head with the nonsense of feelings, letting one love someone and wanting to take it to the top. The sound of breathing and the heat of a heaven on fire. They smiled wickedly as you rolled your eyes at them. They appeared to be more than happy about the nesting love that rested around your heart. Your Sub had been chosen and there was little you could do about it. _Now, to set him free and save him. However the hell I'll be able to do that with this impersonation of a Dom that fights with tooth and nail to keep their power._

You sighed. A deep heavy sigh of annoyance. But you gathered yourself as he glanced up. Something in his eyes seemed hesitant - and at the same time they seemed to show how he was pondering on something. Thoughts swirled in his head, you saw it clearly yet had no idea if those thoughts were positive or negative for you.   
“What ever am I to do with you?” you cooed and you saw a twitch in his lips. You knew you’d have to play carefully and remain strong - guarded against his advances. But you had to play it out. You already knew he would break at some point. But, more likely, that would happen in the future. A long time into the future. _He is not like any other Sub I have ever met, or had…_ Your inner Dom hissed at you and tapped their foot angrily with their arms crossed, _right right,_ you hissed back at them. _I have never loved either and this fickle thing is not to be messed with. How do I get rid of it while also saving him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given this fic so much thought - as I planned for approximately 20 chapters - and now I feel like; how on earth am I to wrap this up? I told you earlier, in the last chapter, that I wanted to do this story more justice and write a longer fic with an OC where I can dive deep and truly write this out properly. But, how do I do that without giving too many of my ideas up to this shorter fic... O.O I have already hinted at them and now I need to find a way to wrap this up in like 3 more chapters xD I think I can do it some justice and still keep some idea intact for the other fic that will be inspired by this one. 
> 
> I do hope you will be satisfied even if this one will only be 10 chapters - and I hope you will want to read the other fic when I post that one <3


	8. You Are Mine Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** There will be mentions of an OC in this chapter - the character stems from my fic A bludger To The Heart (a male in that one but I have left that out for this one so it can just as easily be a female or what gender you prefer). Dox, the OC, comes from A bludger To The Heart but don’t fret, no need to have read it to understand this one ^^ If you are curious about Dox, however, just head on over to that one and you’ll know more about that abhorrent animal ;)
> 
> \+ This chapter is dedicated to [Lizlil@tumblr](https://lizlil.tumblr.com/) & [Dolpinea@AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphinea/pseuds/Dolphinea) <3

You looked at him, wondered and pondered how on earth you were going to do this. How to save him while still remaining intact and hopefully shrugging of the feelings that nested in and around your otherwise empty heart. He was silent. Just looked at you, your eyes locked in each other and you had that damn urge to kiss him again. _What the hell is up with that?_

Silently you bent down and grabbed the rest of your clothes and finish dressing. All while the remnant of the intense climax still lingered in your tingling limbs. You turned away from him, “stay put.” The words were low yet there was no waver in your command. No sound came from him as you wandered around the room while he remained on the bed, naked. 

You walked slowly, meandered about. The flickering of the candles kept you company as you felt his eyes burn holes in your neck. _What to do, what to do…_ You wondered as your inner Dom crossed their arms in a sour mood. The shadow demons were huddling behind their master and you did not know if they would ever leave. But you paid them no mind at that moment. Your thoughts were of Severus, the living and breathing one behind you. 

“You love praise,” you said flatly with that sweetness that made your words sound innocent. He gave no answer. You didn’t expect him to.  
“You love the freedom of being commanded,” you continued as your hand glided along a shelf that held an array of shackles. No sound. No motion in your peripheral view.  
“Yet you fight it tooth and nail,” your voice sounded out a tad lower, “you marvel in it and despise yourself for it.” 

You kept on meandering about, gliding your light fingers over shelves and objects. You didn’t look at him, gave him a sense of space and solitude despite the proximity.  
“You were hurt, badly.” The words tasted bitter in your mouth as the image of the little man in a cage on a boat came back.  
“Someone broke your trust.” A tiny inhale was heard and you knew you had hit your mark.  
“I do not do such things. I push, I prod, I command and order. But I do not cross hard limits, do not break protocol or rules that have been established.” Your voice was near flat, it was a statement and show of control. Your way to reassure him, ease the thoughts that you had glimpsed in his eyes a moment earlier. 

_I need to do this right, gently but firmly._ Your inner Dom nodded in agreement as they caressed the other Severus - still shackled to the floor of the throne room.  
“I was abandoned,” you continued as you perused the varying displays, “not in the way you might be thinking. My parents gave me up when I was young and I never felt I belonged. I was snatched off the streets by a Death Eater in my teenage years.” The memories flooded you. The cold, the hunger, the tattered clothes and the shivering little body you were hidden in. Yes, you had indeed been on the verge of death at that moment; you would have gone with anyone who asked. 

“They _tried_ ,” you chuckled and smiled to yourself at the words, “boy did they try to break me and make me a submissive to be played with. They failed, gloriously so.” You turned towards Severus as you clasped your hands behind your back and gave him a wicked grin. It was smacked full of confidence and wicked joy.   
“I don’t think they counted on me learning and deducing a thing or two from just listening. No, they, they thought I was a weak youngling who would simply, _bow_ ,” you growled the last word as it sent shivers through you. 

Severus looked at you, a new emotion crossed his face but it was gone in a flash and you could not quite deduce what it had been.  
“So I, well, I rose and took over. It was really quite simple once the head of the organization grovelled at my feet, shackled to the floor with nothing but his damn shame to cover himself with.” You tapped your finger to your lips as you fondly remembered the painfully pleasant moans he had released once you had him in your claws. It made you smile and a delighted gleam tinted your eyes. 

“Little Dolohov, he was such a sweetheart once I gagged and bound him.” You looked back at Severus whose eyes had widened slightly.  
“You, are the, Breaker?” he asked and you tilted your head ever so slightly.  
“Ah, that is quite the nickname they gave me. But, I suppose so. Poor souls, they tried so hard to rule me… But, _I. do. not. submit._ ” Your smiled widened as his back straightened from your harsh voice. Your inner Dom purred as the false Dom shivered and wavered far back in the throne room. 

“Mulciber thought he could do it, he failed. Malfoy, fail. Lestrange, fail. I do not bow to anyone. And, dear little potioneer, I will not bow to you either. No matter how hard you fight.” You sauntered over to him, placed your hands on his shoulders as he remained utterly still.  
“Out of all the challenges, I believe you are the finest. Such a good potioneer,” you cooed and a tremble rippled through him at the praise.  
“However, I do need you to understand one thing.” He looked intently at you and you placed a finger under his chin where there was still a red mark from that time up in the entrance hall. 

You allowed your nail to dig in ever so slightly as his face remained stoic. You smiled wickedly as you were pushed on by your inner Dom who decided to blast your head with the sound of Alice Cooper singing Feed My Frankenstein. It nearly made you tremble as power filled your veins. Ever so grateful to your true self.  
“Yes?” his voice was so deep, so low, a rumble of restraint. You leaned in a tad closer, his face tilted up towards yours.  
“I may be the Breaker, but I have never broken a thing. I merely set them free,” you whispered with a hushed voice that rippled with wicked delight and a desperate need to make him understand. To make him see that he was in no peril with you. No danger, only pleasurable freedom. 

That glimmer was back, that hesitation you could not quite pinpoint the origin of. It irked you. You sighed and rearranged your hand to hold his chin harshly.  
“You doubt me?” you hissed, he remained quiet.  
“Answer, little one,” you chided with a slight hiss at the end. His eyes hardened and they yet again tried to suck you in under the crashing waves to drown you. 

But your wall remained. Strong and lasting. Your fingers hardened around his chin and he blinked.  
“N-no,” he breathed out and you allowed your dominant power to radiate out of you.  
“Good potioneer,” you said with a slight smile and he looked away for a mere second. His arm twitched and you raised a brow at him. He broke eye contact again and a joyous cheer erupted within you as he lowered his gaze from yours. As he bowed beneath your command.  
“Good man,” you stated as your fingers let go of his cheek and stroked his jawline. He trembled ever so slightly as he lowered his head a bit more before you. _I have to do this the right way_ , you kept on thinking as you were clearly on the right track. 

Something made him still even further, yet his fist clenched the sheet by this thigh.  
“Tell me,” you encouraged without further explanation. It was as if you both knew each other on a deeper level. The connection was unexplainable. His knuckles turned white at your words and he hunched his back ever so slightly. The black hair fell forward and surrounded his face like thick curtains. Obscured him from your view up to a point. 

But you waited, patiently, as your hands rested on his pale shoulders in a firm way.  
“May I touch you?” the question was no more than a silent rumble. Your inner Dom shrieked and danced to the sound of Little Fighter by White Lion as the false Dom glared and shivered. Their shape turned less solid and more liquid. A liquid that vibrated in the soundwaves of your inner Dom’s music. You nearly shivered at his delectable voice with that sweet need and want buried in each syllable.  
“You may,” you said softly and in an instant, his hands were holding on to your thighs harshly. Just as he had instantly pulled away earlier as if your skin had burned him, now he was just as quick at feeling your warmth out of want and need. It was, to be honest, quite endearing and adorable at that moment. 

His hands were trembling ever so slightly and you snaked your fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck.  
“Good Sub,” you whispered and the shiver that slithered through him was unmistakable as his shoulders softened afterwards. His whole demeanour shifted and you relished in it. The false Dom was still present with the shadow demons but you had no fear for them. They were to be expelled from your throne room eventually. 

His hands held onto you as if it was an absolute need more than anything. As if he feared you’d disappear if he did not holdfast. You scratched his neck with the tip of your nails ever so gently as you smiled down at the top of his head. You leaned forward and kissed him ever so swiftly for a second and he remained absolutely still. 

As you straightened you tugged at his hair. He straightened as well.  
“Now, my sweet,” you cooed as you held his hair with firmness, “tell me, what do you want?” His eyes were glued to your stomach and he did not look up or away.  
“Freedom,” he bit out through nearly sealed lips.  
“It is yours.” Your voice velvet soft as your words wrapped him up. He exhaled through his hooked nose and blinked once. 

But a thought slithered in, a hideous thought as love nested around your heart and overtook it from within. Who had hurt him? You had to know.  
“Look at me,” you stated and his head instantly tilted so his face was revealed for you. His eyes were a calm lake of gently sloshing waves. You had to hold on to your senses not to gasp as the little man sat gently on the shoreline with the boat beside him, the cage broken and twisted. Your inner Dom beamed at the sight as the false Dom turned into a shadow of black waves that hovered at the back of the throne room. Mere dust left of the shadow demons.

You held his gaze, did your best to not show a flicker of emotion despite the pounding in your heart and the knotting in your stomach. He was so beautiful where he sat before you in surrender and bliss.  
“Who hurt my Sub?” you asked with a stern face and his eyes bulged at the word ‘my’. Your inner Dom snickered and you rolled your eyes at them as you already knew your Sub had been chosen. There was nothing you could do about that. Now you were saving him. 

“Answer me,” you bit out as he remained silent, “I will not ask again,” you continued and the threat of punishment hung in the air as clearly as the nearly golden light of the candles. As clear as the shackles in the ceiling and the bed atop he was sat.  
“I do not know their name,” he said in that low rumbled that made your lips ache to kiss his, “They went by Dox,” he continued as you gripped his hair tighter, “always covered their face.” 

You stiffened. In the Underground there was only one person who always wore a mask and who only went by the name of Dox. A malicious mongrel fueled by hate and the need to instil fear. A horrible Dom, really. _Why would you ever associate with such an animal?_ You couldn’t quite understand it but Dox was powerful and had a great deal of influence. But you had never heard of them taking Severus as a Sub. _Wait, Severus and Sub have never gone together at all in that place…_

You allowed your face to harden as you looked him over, his nose, jaw, lips and eyes. You glared at him.  
“Are you lying?” His lips thinned but he tried to shake his head despite your hold on him.  
“Then, how, are these not well know facts? Dox brag about conquests. Loudly,” you seethed and he seemed to grow slightly paler, “there would have been rumours.” He remained silent and it pissed you off to no end but you were still in a shifting stage. If you did not tread carefully you could push him back into the boat and see the lake turn back into a raging ocean. 

“It is, complicated,” Severus breathed out on a low murmur and you tsked.  
“No to me, _you are mine_ ,” you growled out and pressed your face so close to his your noses nearly touched. Just as close as you had been earlier when fear had been so evident from his side. Yet now, there was only a little smidge left of that fear as his trust had grown in you. He had shivered at your growled words and he seemed more than pleased at you ownership.  
“I am yours,” he struggled to breath out. But the words were there and so was the longing and want in his eyes despite the low tone. 

Something flickered in those deep dark pits and it made your stomach clench with your own want. His acknowledgement of your dominant role as ruler made it all the better as heat swirled within you.  
“Such a good Sub,” you mused as your hands gently graced his upper arms with long strokes. He shivered and lowered his head and gaze.  
“What ever am I to do with such a pleasant man?” you mused on and his hands tensed where they held your thighs.  
“Tell me, sweet one,” you encouraged and he held on tighter to your steady legs as adoration washed over you. The nesting love seemed to have moved in permanently and grew along with his submission.  
“What you want,” he breathed out and there were so many emotions in his voice you struggled to make out a single one in the havoc that roared through his gruff voice. 

You lowered yourself to your knees and his hands dragged up along your sides. They were cold, even with the clothes as a barrier you got a chill from his touch. But it felt, oddly pleasant. As if it was meant to feel in such a way. Cold, rough hands were apparently exactly right. You tilted his chin up with a warm finger and locked your eyes with his.  
“Reward,” you whispered and leaned in. For a moment he froze but as soon as you took the path to his neck rather than his lips he relaxed. not that you were still playing the game but you wanted to reward him either way for his submission. 

Your lips roved over his pale skin as he moaned from deep within his chest. Your hands slithered down to his cock and he stood proudly for you.  
“Such a naughty, wicked man,” you gushed, “such loveliness,” you continued and he twitched at your words of praise. You felt nothing but warmth from him, about him, towards him. It was truly odd how something could flourish so quickly for a stranger. _Well, no stranger any longer,_ you thought as a smile graced your lips before you dived for his erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two chapters left to write for this fic and I have, a moment ago as I just finished reading through this story to be posted, figured out how it will be wrapped up. I had a completely different idea when I started with this fic but now, gosh, now I think I found the perfect way to conclude it - and, I think I had a feeling about it without even knowing it as it aligns perfectly with plenty of little things hidden throughout this fic. Is that even possible? Can you know something without knowing that you know about it? xD


	9. Fucking Hell, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** I hope you'll enjoy this chapter - there's less graphic depiction of sexual activities but there is so much more to this chapter and I really hope you're excited to read! <3  
> \+ This chapter is dedicated to BlackRyuji <3  
>  **ABBR.::** | (y/n/n) - Your Nickname |

You were panting, huffed and slightly moany sounds accompanied the laboured breathing. He had ravaged you with his obedience as you had ruled him with gentle force. Your heart pounded as he laid beneath you. A cold hand gently stroked up and down along your spine. The touch was sweet and gentle yet felt submissive in some odd, strange way. As if he merely did it to please you, as if he would have done it even if your skin burned his own right off his fingers. 

You had sucked his cock, had kissed nearly every inch of his skin and moaned his name as his mouth had savagely glided along every tiny sliver of skin that was your sex. His hand had groped and stroked, petted and worshipped under your command. Between vibrators and riding crops, there had been pleasurable grunts from pain and trashing moans of pleasure. 

You were utterly spent as you laid atop him, both of your bodies covered in sweat. Yet you shivered; he was somehow cold nearly instantly after your rushed movements had ended. Despite the fact that his heart rate was still elevated and you could hear that he was sucking air into his lungs a bit more harshly than earlier. 

Your inner Dom was nearly satisfied and lounged around, their legs over one armrest of the throne as they leaned against the other. Their head tilted back and a gentle smile of victory stretched their lips. Their foot bounced up and down along with the tempo of No More Mr. Nice Guy by Alice Cooper. 

You chuckled as the meaning behind the song became clear to you, why your Dom was playing it. You had, in fact, ruled over the leather-clad motorbike rider that had turned out to be the one and only, Severus motherfucking Snape. Lord Underground Potioneer had submitted to you.  _ Fucking hell, _ you thought gleefully as you climbed to the top in your world. Effectively ruled as intended when you set off on your adventure out in the big bad world about an infinity ago. 

You had shed your innocent little act and taken true command - even outside of locked doors.  _ No more locked doors… From now on I will be no secret Dom and have no fake innocent sub-personality outside. From now on, I will be me… Finally.  _

You laughed, rolled of Severus and smiled towards the ceiling as you closed your eyes when your head hit the somewhat firm mattress.    
“Finally,” you breathed out. you were not only happy but also grateful towards Severus who had in his own way helped you as you had hoped you'd helped him as well.   
“Finally?” Severus asked beside you but you just shook your head with a little laugh. You had no need to tell him of your previous self. Actually, you never wanted him to find out at all. You were finally in command and it felt too damn good to be reminded of the previous you. Felt too good to yield secrets of the past that might have ruined it all. 

“I need a damn long bath, got a tub?” you asked as you turned your head towards Severus and laid your leg over his. He had one hand under his head and the other grabbed your thigh firmly. His hands were so gruff, harsh and big - you loved them.  _ Again with the love! Jeez, I need to do something about- what?! _ Your inner Dom had hissed at you. They were glaring menacingly before they raised a remote pointed over their shoulder and a new song came on. 

You rolled your inner eye at them as they played Can’t Stop Lovin’ You by Van Halen.  _ You’re being ridiculous! _ You raged at them but they simply smirked and shrugged. They were, after all, your true self and they knew, boy did they know… You were just about to snap at them when Severus growled by your ear.    
“Several tubs,” he bit out and you felt the tip of his nose stroke down from your ear to your shoulder. You shivered and smiled as the feeling felt too damn good.   
“One is enough,” you breathed out as you relished in his adoration of your glistening skin. Your words were an invitation but he didn't seem to bite.

“Times up,” you stated after a little while as he silently, lightly, gently worshipped your skin with his thin lips and the tip of his hooked nose.    
“It hasn’t been six hours,” he grumbled and you huffed.    
“Little one, do not test me,” you bit out. Your voice was a bit harsher than intended but you were on high alert with him as you knew he would bend your boundaries and try to take back a little of his command. You, however, would not let him. 

He had tensed at the word ‘little’ but made no further remark. You reached down to his head, as he had been tracing kisses along your rib, and grabbed his glossy black hair that was quite a mess. You lifted his head to peer into the deep dark pits that were his eyes. Your jaw was tense and you kept your face in a harsh way. It was nearly silly how hard it was to _not_ glance down at his lips.   
“Get dressed,” you growled between nearly closed lips, “now.”    
“Yes, ...(y/n/n),” he slowly drawled with a sound that was so dark yet so soft it sent goosebumps along your arms. 

You both dressed in silence. You could not help but admire his extremely fine ass in the tight leather trousers he was buttoning while you were dragging your fingers through your hair to fix it at least a little. He was standing with his back towards you and you ogled him, nearly hissed from the lovely sight as your tongue darted out and swirled across your hungry lips. Despite the four climaxes you had derived from his skilful -, well, all things really… You were still hungry for him. The sensation was a bit strange, foreign and you felt a tad out of sorts from it. 

Your inner Dom was still singing along to Van Halen - seemingly content - while you struggled with that nesting emotion that seemed to have a deep damn hold of your heart that pounded harshly in your chest. Especially as your eyes roved over his back that he was covering in that deep dark purple fabric of an extremely tight shirt.  _ This is bonkers, _ you growled at yourself but your inner Dom just huffed out a snide  _ hmpf _ in response.  _ Okay, I am screwed. In all senses of the word. Utterly, fucking, screwed.  _

“(Y/n/n),” he said and you tilted your head as he still was facing away from you.    
“Yes?”    
“May I ask, a question?” You raised a brow and smiled at the back of his head as the gruffness of his voice vibrated through you.    
“Sure, I may not answer though.”    
“That is understandable,” he said and turned towards you. His pale hands were working on the last two buttons and you nearly gawked at the man that was such perfection you wanted to dance around him as if he was a pole and you a shameless stripper; rubbing and stroking, grabbing and spinning with the pole between your thighs. 

You folded your arms around your waist and nodded at him to ask his question.    
“You do not use magic? During sex I mean.” The question had you a bit thrown off for a moment as it wasn’t what you were expecting him to ask. Then you chuckled and smiled at him softly.    
“I do not, no,” you stated with a hum to your voice, “I find it less personal. Magic takes away some of the little things.”    
“Like?” You sighed a bit.    
“That’s two questions.” He smirked at your remark.    
“Indulge me?” 

You sauntered over to him,  _ I might as well show him _ .    
“Since you’ve been such a good potioneer, I will.” You grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him towards you. He bent down ever so slightly, still, he towered over you.    
“If I had used magic to tread the leash threw the loop, would the experience have been different to you?” You whispered as you held his collar firmly. He seemed to consider your words and then nodded. 

You tilted your head, “well, if I had used magic to collect the toys and tools I used on you rather than peruse the shelves in your field of view, had the tension not been lost? The excitement?” He nodded again and you smirked.    
“I do use magic, if need be or if it makes something better. Otherwise, I am a firm believer of the personal touch…” You nearly breathed the words into his ear before your tongue darted out and licked the curve of its top. He shivered and you felt pride despite what a little thing it was.

You inhaled his scent and something tingled in the back of your head. A caress of some sort. Something gentle and familiar yet utterly alien and hidden. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it and it disappeared before you had a chance to explore it any deeper. But his scent lingered; peppermint, sage and a musty scent that you could only conclude was him. His scent. It was wonderful and enthralling. The most comforting scent you had ever smelled.  _ Odd, _ you thought as you inhaled once more. You could have sworn you had smelled it before. But at the same time, you knew you hadn’t. 

“Now, bath,” you said as you released his collar and leaned back a little. He smiled ever so slightly as you looked at him with expectant eyes.    
“Bath indeed,” he murmured before his fingers tentatively graced your cheek in a gentle motion. A motion that you were not sure if you loved or hated.    
“After you,” he said with a quick nod towards the heavy-looking door that you new felt as light as a cloud and made no sound whatsoever. That was still ominous and eerie. 

“Bathe with me,” you said as Severus was leading you towards a bathroom on one of the upper floors. He didn’t look at you but nodded after a moment. You smiled at the back of his head as he pulled open a door to a gigantic room with two showers, a huge tub, two sinks and a toilet half-obscured from your view behind some sort of frosted glass. You took a deep breath and allowed your eyes to wander about the room. 

It was beautiful, with dark colours and gentle curves to everything. Plush towels hung on racks and a black chandelier hung in the high ceiling by a sturdy-looking chain. Gigantic windows covered one wall and outside the moon was glowing and it sent streams of white light into the room. You were stood in its centre. The glow made the floor sparkle with a sort of black glitter. It was as if you were stood on a starry night sky.  _ Wonderful. Such details, elegance. _

Some candles flickered to light and the black glitter was gone as the light turned more yellow than white in the room. Severus was walking over to the huge tub and started to fill it with steaming water. You straightened and squared your shoulders as you had slipped a bit in your wonder of the luxurious bathroom. Your inner Dom snickered in her throne as there was not even a speck left of that black dust the shadow demons had left whenever they moved. Nor was there any liquid waver of a false Dom in sight. 

You slowly made your way over to Severus where he was perched on the edge of the tub as he watched it fill with water.    
“Bubbles?” you asked as you stroked your warm finger along his jawline. He nodded and reached for a little bottle while you pushed his hair back and fastened it behind his ear. His profile was gorgeous. You allowed your finger to follow his jaw from his ear to his chin before you leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

He tensed, a ragged breath was drawn and you felt a dull ache in the pit of your stomach. Why was he so fearful?    
“Tell me, sweet one,” you cooed with a purr in your voice, “who broke your trust?” He shook his head and the way he radiated sorrow forced you to take an involuntary step back.    
“I won’t kiss you,” you stated as you were no longer touching him. He nodded and his shoulders seemed to relax ever so slightly. 

“It’s warm,” he stated as if warning you after you had stripped in silence. Not a heavy silence, just a normal silence when there was no need for words for a moment. You nodded and stepped in. It was indeed warm and you shivered as you lowered yourself into the water that had a layer of lightly purple foam atop it.    
“Come on,” you hummed as you closed your eyes just to enjoy the warmth that worked out some of the tension in your limbs. 

A moment later he was cradling you. He hummed and it vibrated through the contact you had with his soft chest and stomach. It was nearly idiotically ridiculous how your heart pounded at the contact, and just as ridiculous that you wanted to smash your lips against his with fervour.  _ Not acceptable, _ you thought but the nesting love purred as it slithered around your heart; and through it. Encased it, filled it. 

His lips graced your temple as his arms wrapped around you and you felt his proud cock against your lower back. You smiled and sighed happily.    
“Ever had sex in a tub?” you asked, unabashed by your own forwardness.    
“Never,” he murmured as his nose graced the top of your head before he planted a kiss there as well.    
“Wanna try?” You continued and he chuckled. 

But you were serious. So you turned around, hastily enough to make the water slosh over the edges of the tub. You allowed your eyes to travel slowly from his bare chest dusted with silky black hair all the way over his throat, chin, lips, nose - only to land on his eyes.    
“Want to try?” you asked again and he arched a brow at you. You were no longer in the pleasure chamber, the rules were different and you had to move on with caution. You didn't want to scare him, force him or in any way undo anything of what you had accomplished during the night.

He smirked but shook his head before he allowed his own eyes to rove over your face, neck and shoulders. You were a bit disappointed; no denying that fact.    
“You are delightful,” he said in that thunderous voice that was still so damn low. You smiled at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Your inner Dom tsked at you as they reminded you of the fact you were almost, not quite, but almost bending the rules.  _ Cheeks are not lips, _ you muttered at them and they nodded, resigned. The fact that Severus had not been frozen in fear at you leaning in and at your kissing of his cheek didn’t escape your notice either. your words held power, true power, as you had told him you would not kiss him and he finally seemed to trust in that. 

You turned back around and drew circles on his knee with one hand while the other rested lazily on his thigh.    
“Do you want this to continue?” The question had left your lips before you had even managed to think it out. What the hell were you even saying? You were supposed to just leave and not look back - had you not told yourself so before? Yes, yes you had but you had also realised you did not want that. Not to mention that you would be mauled by your inner Dom for all time to come if you even thought of leaving and not looking back. 

“This?” he asked, and you nodded.    
“This, me and you. Dom and Sub,” you clarified and he stiffened ever so slightly even if it was barely noticeable.    
“Perhaps, we can discuss it over breakfast in the morning?” Your inner Dom cheered and clapped their hands happily while you simply nodded with a slightly wicked smile.    
“I’d like that,” you purred and squeezed his thigh a little, “my good potioneer.” His cock twitched behind you at the praise and heat furled in your stomach. You loved to give praise when it was warranted and knowing the dark man behind you had a praise kink gave you so many lustful ideas and thoughts that you almost wanted to moan out another praise just to make his proud cock twitch against your lower back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was chapter 9...  
> One more chapter to go - are you excited to find out what will happen? ;)


	10. I Do Not Say Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** So, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but, as you can see you get TWO chapters because it turned out so darn long xD I’m really hoping you’ll like this - even if perhaps it turns out to be an ending unlike any you had imagined (hopefully) ;) 
> 
> **ABBR.::** | (y/n/n) - Your Nickname |

As morning arrived you woke up as fresh as could be. The bed in the guestroom Severus had shown you to were more than perfectly suited for you. Actually, it was probably the most comfortable bed you had ever slept in. The tranquillity of the dark room helped plenty as well. It felt soothing on so many levels to be swept in with such gentle darkness. 

As you stretched out your limbs and yawned you felt oddly content.    
“There are worse ways to start one’s day,” you mumbled to yourself as you flung your legs over the edge of the bed and began to dress. Readying yourself to face Severus after yesterdays shenanigans.  _ Oh, but what lovely shenanigans it was… _ You smiled to yourself as you fondly remembered all the little things; the praise, the choker, the apologies and last but not least, the submission.

One little word echoed through your mind as you found your way to the kitchen (simply following the smell of coffee through the property) and it was the hardest of words. ‘No’, that was the word. It echoed and rumbled through you as the memories of Severus’s voice uttering it while you had asked if he was happy filled your mind. The hatred and pleading he had toned it with was revoltingly heartbreaking for some odd reason. But you knew, you wanted to change the answer to that question - someday, somehow. You just needed to find out  _ why _ he wasn’t happy. 

You nearly stumbled into the kitchen as you had missed the little threshold since you were so focused on your thoughts. Luckily, Severus didn’t notice as he was plucking out cups from one of the annoyingly many cupboards in the disturbingly huge kitchen.  _ Does he host diner parties or something? Does he hold staff? Surely, at least a cleaning crew, maybe a cook or two...  _

“Good morning,” his voice rumbled out, it was a bit hoarse from the night. You wanted him to just keep talking,  _ for all things magical just - keep - talking _ . You immensely enjoyed the gentle thrumming that quaked through your body as you stepped closer.    
“Morning sweet one,” you replied with a sickeningly sweet smile towards him. He merely raised an eyebrow at you, unaffected apparently. But you, in all honesty, you were helpless before him. Not that you showed it or let him know how you trembled and longed, how love nested about your heart and your soul rested on soft clouds while your inner Dom purred in delight. 

He placed the cups on the table while he asked if you had slept well and you gushed about how amazing the bed was and how lovely the room had been to sleep in; for a good three minutes before he lifted the coffee pot towards you.    
“Yes please,” you said and the little word had split out before you had time to riel yourself in.  _ Fuck, I do not say please!  _ Your inner Dom glared at you - but it wasn’t for the fact you had said please to your Sub, no it was more the fact that you had scolded yourself for doing it. Dom’s were not evil people so a ‘please’ here and there was just good. But it felt weird.    
“Here,” he said and moved the cup towards you and you took the chair in front of it.    
“Thank you, sweet one,” you said gently as you grabbed the ear and hoisted it towards your lips. He took the chair opposite you and grabbed his own cup. 

You could not help but stare at the pale hand that held the cup. You wanted to hold that hand, be held by that hand and you definitely wanted to cuff it. See it hoisted up above his head.   
“So,” you began so as not to get too distracted by your inner Dom swinging a pair of white shackles in their hand, “do you need a few cups of coffee first or shall we just get down to it?” you asked, straight to the point and there was nothing else to it. Well, okay, that was not quite true. You wanted to form a contract with him as quickly as possible so you could drag him down to the pleasure chamber and have your way with him. But, alas, all good things to those who wait.  _ Why do you even say that? It’s just damn wrong, all good things to those who go for it, take it, demand it, work for it. No waiting, sitting around. Such a stupid expression.  _

Severus had simply just looked at you with a raised eyebrow.    
“Coffee and talk, contract and discussions later,” he stated with a low rumbling growl as delicate and wonderful as thunder. Your inner Dom pranced around their throneroom while singing to the beat of You Really Got Me by The Kinks and you almost wanted to laugh at them as they sang around and skipped in between.  _ My true self is a lovestruck dork, _ you thought on a huff but they ignored you in favour of the fact he had said there will be a contract.    
“Fair enough, what do you want to talk about?” you said as you tried your hardest to remain somewhat stoically innocent and not show too much of the dancing joy that filled you. 

He sipped his coffee for a moment, as did you - it was damn good coffee too by the way so you didn’t mind. But just as you were going to prompt him he placed his half-empty cup on the table and looked at you. The dark, storming pits that were his eyes made you shiver with delight.    
“I want to know you,” he said, “that is what I want to talk about.” You placed your own cup down - drained of the liquid - and tapped a finger to your lips as you pretended to think about his words. 

After a moment you smiled and leaned forward, “fill my cup and we’ll play a game,” you stated and he glared at you.    
“What? Not up for some fun in the morning?” you asked with a smile and he huffed ever so slightly. A flick of his wand and your cup filled up by the floating pot. You took a sip and smiled at him.    
“You ask a question and I’ll reply - in return you do the same. Tit for tat.” He seemed bothered by that but he obviously realised he would have no choice but to agree.    
“Five questions each to be answered, one may negate to answer and get a new question. Acceptable?”    
“Certainly,” you answered as you sipped some more coffee. Severus glanced at the clock and you did the same. 10.12 in the morning and you were already playing,  _ there are definitely worse ways to start one’s morning. _

“Where are you going?” he asked and you knitted your brows,  _ where am I- oh, the travelling.  _   
“Nowhere and everywhere, I don’t have a plan but I feel you will create one for me after this talk of yours. I’ve been, restless, the last year and I just felt I needed to get away from my old self and just be, well, me..” He arched a brow at you but didn’t say anything. You sipped some more coffee and leaned forward to try and keep some form of a command. 

“My turn, why the hell is this kitchen so huge? Why is your house so damn huge?” You just had to ask, and, lull him into a false sense of security.   
“Since that is an, odd, set of questions, I’ll take both of those as one.”    
“That’s nice of you sweet one,” you replied and he huffed. Yet, you saw a little shudder travel through his upper body at the praise and sweetness you had said it with.    
“I host parties, meetings, people travel from all around the globe and I feel obligated to show something grand for them. Personally, I prefer my smaller estates but this is my main home.”  _ Hold up, hold up, estates? As, in, plural?  _

He continued as you were still somewhat shocked into silence, “and it makes it easier. They’re out of my way yet feel cared for.”   
“That does sound clever,” you said as you didn’t want to waste a question on exactly how many estates he had, or how often these parties were held - or why on earth you had never heard of them before? They should be huge damn news in the Underground. Something scraped along the back of your head, or, well, no, it was inside of your head. You rubbed at it but could not quite get to- _oh that bastard!_   
“Don’t go into my head,” you snarled viciously and he jolted as your glare nearly burned itself into his eyes.   
“You felt that?... How?” 

You glared colder at him. Your face hardened and your eyes were sheltered behind that brick wall of yours. He had the audacity to look uncomfortable, almost apologetic.    
“That’s your second question and yes,” you said before he could protest, “I felt that and I do not appreciate sneaking about in my head.” Your voice was a gritted snarl as your hands held on tightly to the warm cup.    
“I apologies,” he murmured and his gaze lowered along with his head.    
“Good, and as for the how… I don’t think I need to tell you as you are a rather skilled occlumence yourself. But, I’ve trained plenty to keep safe and in doing so I found a rather intriguing way to notice if someone was trying to get through my walls. A probing mind against mine feels like claws scratching at the back of my head, on the inside.” Severus looked up at that with a slightly tilted head. As if that phenomenon was new to him.  _ Perhaps it is. _

You were not going to amuse him any further. Nor were you going easy on him any longer.    
“Why do you not want to be kissed?” you clipped out.   
“Pass, give me another one.”    
“Why do you not want another person’s lips to touch your-”   
“I said, pass. Give me. another. question.” You glared at him because you really wanted to know that bit of information. But the rules were there to be followed, not broken. You never broke rules and most definitely wouldn’t start doing so at that moment.

“Fine,” you sighed out, “what lurks behind the other two doors in the basement?” He visibly relaxed as the topic was shifted to something less personal. You needed to ease him back down again and that was the only question you could think of at that moment.    
“Another pleasure chamber to the right, my potion storage straight ahead. It’s, safer, to keep them down there.” You arched a brow at him as you inner Dom skulked around in their throne room. Just as annoyed as you with the lack of answer to the other question. 

“My turn,” he growled, “why are you desperate for me?” The question caught you off guard. You had not anticipated him being so clear in that regard. But, that was a question you wanted and didn’t want to answer. But, perhaps it was better to answer it and open a road of trust rather than going in a circle of mistrust.    
“You dumbstruck me,” you simply stated as the memory of the gas station ran through your head. The leather, the commanding existence, the graceful movements and the ache that had spread through your entire body. It was truly confoundingly silly how harshly he had impacted you in every possible way so instantly. 

“Elaborate, that is not an acceptable answer.” You sighed at his persistence but yielded to that deep rumbling voice of his.    
“I’m embarking on a journey, to reclaim myself and rule my own damn world. And there you come, dressed like the sexiest of devils and riding a motorbike with such grace I just wanted to strip for you right then and there. You commanded me, wholly. I can’t, couldn’t- just let that go after you showed up a second time. I am to rule my world, not be commanded by your mere presence,” you snarled on a huff as you leaned back and crossed your arms. 

You knew it was dangerous to admit such things when he was still struggling to submit fully - that was all too clear. But at the same time, no Dom was without fault or flaw. Nearly every Dom had that one person that made them weak, at the knees that is. Your inner Dom glared at you and hissed out that that thing was called love and that you were utterly ensnared by the devilish thing. It had made its nest in and around your heart, devoured it fully and you couldn’t get rid of it.  _ Don’t think I want to either…  _

He seemed a bit stunned after your answer. As if it was not at all what he thought you would say. So you took a breath and asked your third question.    
“Do you want to be a dominant or do you want to be free?” The words were simple, the question only required one word for an answer yet Severus seemed to struggle with it. He looked down at his cup and you looked at his face draped with glossy black hair that hung around his shirt-covered shoulders. 

“Free,” he nearly whispered, “but that is not possible.” You arched a brow at him, confused - had he not earlier talked about a contract and that would not happen unless he submitted. Because you, did not. You commanded, ruled and reined.    
“Why?”    
“That’s your fourth question,” you nodded at him, “because of you.” The thunderingly low words vibrated through you and hell seemed to freeze over as heaven rained down in shattered pieces of clouds.  _ What the hell?  _


	11. Black Ink On White Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Well, here we are, the final chapter that was not supposed to exist - but things happen I guess xD I really hope you’ll enjoy this final stretch of the story and feel satisfied in the end ^^ I’m actually rather pleased with this fic and hope you think it has been worth your time. As you know (if you read comments) I will be writing another story heavily inspired by R&R but with an OC instead so I can delve much deeper ;) If you don't want to miss that, subscribe to my account :D 
> 
> Well, I won't keep you any longer! Go ahead and read the last chapter of Ruled & Ravaged! <3 
> 
> **ABBR.::** | (y/n/n) - Your Nickname |

Your eyes bulged, you stared at him with a slightly open mouth. At a loss for words. You didn’t understand, didn’t see how you could possibly be the reason for this state he was in.    
“What?” was the only thing you could reply with.    
“Yes, you (y/n/n),” he simply stated as his body hardened and you felt nearly sick to your stomach at the darkness that seemed to be twisted around him in that moment.    
“I have, have never-”  _ Wait, what’s happening?  _

He smiled at you, wickedly. But not in a delightful way. It was the kind of wicked smile that showed the fangs of a predator. Be it a small or a great one, a true or a false one.   
“Times up,” he said, as you had done yesterday in the pleasure chamber. You felt yourself softening, your limbs tingled and you couldn’t keep yourself upright. You started to slide off the chair and he flicked his wand at you. Your body halted, kept up by his magic only. You were lifted, as if you were laying on little clouds. He levitated you and your head lulled back. The only control you had left was that of your eyes and eyelids. 

Fear pulsed through you. Deep, horrendous horror. You were robbed of your command and freedom. When, how, why had he done it? You wanted to thrash, scream, run away and reel in the past emotions you had overcome as you had gained your freedom from the ones who had tried to rule you in your younger years. Panic and anxiety ripped holes inside of you but your body remained utterly calm and soft. 

You heard him as he walked around the table. The gentle sound of leather and moving bodyparts paired with the clanking of chains from his boots.    
“Unnerving, isn’t it? To lose control of oneself,” he said right next to your ear. You wanted to jolt and move away from him but you couldn’t.  _ What the hell is going on?!  _   
“You see, this is what you did to me,” he snarled viciously. Your eyes found his as he moved slightly to the left.  _ What the fuck is he talking about? I’ve never even met him before?!  _ Your inner dom hissed and screeched as they bared their fangs and claws against the intruder who took control. 

“I was happy with my life,” he said as if he were not a part of the bizarre scene, “I did my potions, dominated a sub or two, lived in some sort of peace and tranquillity despite having been broken beyond repair by my own Dom years before. I was mending, or scarring at least. But then you show up at that damned party,” he hissed as he walked with you through the mansion. You couldn’t do jack shit but listen and try to figure out what the hell he had done to your body. What you had done to deserve such horrible treatment and how in the world he had said you had done the same to him. You would never,  _ NEVER _ , take away someone's freedom. You bestowed it, gave it. 

“All of a sudden, I was bleeding and being suffocated by this, this thing I had created to heal myself. Because of you. Because of your damned lips on mine.” You wanted to take a deep breath but without bodily control, you couldn’t. Your chest felt too tight and your mind raced. But your body was still utterly relaxed in some sort of serene state.    
“You kissed me and everything broke, because of you. I broke, because of you. I was not ready to bow again, was not ready to bend and yield, was not ready to give up on my control. Yet, with you, one kiss and I wanted to give you every single thing contained in this vast universe of ours.”  _ What is he on about?! I have never met you? I’ve fucking never kissed you - ever! What in the world-  _

“You do not remember, I made sure you would not. Made sure you would be left with a blank for that doomed day. Even if I bowed, bent and yielded all command to you. Even if you freed me and broke me at the same time.” You searched your mind for such a blank day, such a day that you simply had not ever remembered and found nothing. The only thing was a night of partying that lead to blacking out and a shitty headache the day after but other than that you had no blanks.  _ Can it be that day? The Malfoy’s party at 69? It has to be, there’s no other day it could-, but that was over a year ago? A whole damn year?!  _

Suddenly, so many things fell into place. Why you had fallen for him so rapidly, why you had noticed him and been commanded by him from the start, why his smell was so familiar and his body so comfortable under your touch. Why everything about him felt safe and familiar yet it had been all new to you. 

He had robbed you of the first day with him. Had robbed you of the memories from kissing him, stolen and plundered your mind for memories you knew - deep down all the way through your soul - would have been some of the most cherished if he had not come like a thief in the night and stolen that part of you. What could have been if he had just, allowed himself the freedom and you the command? What could have been if he had allowed both of you to fall and crash and burn and fly and love together?

You were fuming; anger beyond compare boiled your insides and if you could have you would have screamed at him, pounded him and probably drawn blood or broken a few bones. That was the strength of your rage. The power of your wrath for what he had taken away from you.  _ Yet I still love you… _ The thought was starkly in contrast to all other things that pulsed through your body and the nesting love around your heart seemed just as strong as a few minutes earlier.  _ That _ , made you grow even angrier with the dark man that was levitating you about the mansion. 

“You are the first to be graced by this specific little potion of mine, I made it all for you…” His voice was gruff and for a second you thought that it sounded as if he held back tears. But that could not be, could it? Why would he? It made no sense. But before you had any time to ponder it you heard the sound of a door opening and then you were lowered onto the very bed you had slept in a while ago. It still felt just as perfect despite your lack of physical control. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed this bed, as it is mine. This is my bedroom and now I’ll forever know that I had you here, in my bed. Even if you will not remember anything.” His words alarmed you on so many levels that you shut your eyes tightly. You couldn’t look at him as he leaned over you. Fear, anger, love - it all pulsed through you. But one thing stood out more than anything. The dread and horror of being rendered useless without your control. That you were, in all ways, under his command.  _ What, what is he planning..?  _

“Do not fear, I would not do anything that you do not want. Except for the removal of a few hours of time,” he whispered thunderingly low and you felt him inside your head as the vibrations of his voice travelled unhindered through you. The potion had taken so much of your control that your wall was crumbling. Your heart should have been hammering, your breaths should have been heaving. But you were as serene as death, physically.    
“It’s a version of my body parting potion, just more potent and crippling to your control,” he explained even though you had not asked. But something about the way he spoke eased something. Again, you were scared shitless but had no fear for your life. He would not kill you, nor would he rape you or violate you in any harmful way. You knew that, for some odd reason you were certain of it. 

“I’ll break it down for you,” he seethed and you opened your eyes only to be met by his face inches from your own, “this, is hell to me. Literal hell.” He seemed enraged and sad, hateful and loving, sad and longing. All things, was he, in that moment.    
“I’m a dangerous man. To me and others. And you are such a poisonous joy,” he drawled as he stroked your cheek gently with a cold finger. You were bewildered by his eyes, his touch, but his words struck you the hardest. 

You desperately wanted to ask him what he meant, why it was like that for him and why on earth he could not just talk to you -  _ be _ with you if he felt such strong emotions towards you. Merlin knew you felt just as strong emotions for the dark man that had rendered you nearly as dead as you were alive. 

You wanted, so desperately, to be freed of the invisible power that kept you so utterly still. If only... Only to hold him and be with him, fix what you had broken unknowingly. You needed him to see that you would have loved him in all ways possible if he had let you. You would have trudged through the sewers of hells darkest corners of death and waded through the golden liquid of heavenly rivers of life only to face him. To be closer, be closer to him in all ways. 

It was so vivid and clear to you, that you would do all things for him if he let you. You would take away the pain and bestow him with the freedom he was so desperately avoiding just because - well, because of what?  _ Why is he doing this? If, if I truly made him feel such strong emotions and live through such roiling feelings, why the hell would he take that away from himself? From me…  _ You couldn’t grasp the thing and it pained you in a way you had never believed anything could. 

“Love does that to one’s soul,” he breathed out through nearly sealed lips. Had you not already been utterly frozen you would have stilled and your breaths would have been rapid. But nothing with your body changed, only an aching so deep it felt as if your bones were cracking. As if your heart was set in a cage formed by your ribs. You wanted to speak, so desperately. Wanted to tell him that you loved him and wanted to fix whatever the thing was that you had done to him.    
“And I, for one, am not ready to give myself up to such a fickle emotion that merely renders you useless and broken in the end,” he growled as his face inched ever closer to your own. 

_ But you did, you surrendered to me. You submitted, you let go and I freed you. I know I did, I know you loved it, I know you felt bliss in my command… Why the fuck would you do this? Why break yourself so viciously? When I am right here, I’m right here!  _ You prayed he was listening to your thoughts and knew your prayer had been answered when a tiny smile tugged at his lips.    
“(Y/n/n), don’t you understand?” he asked as his finger stroked your jawline, “I love you, so, I will set  _ you _ free.” You closed your eyes at his words. It hurt too damn much and the notion of being abandoned bubbled and simmered inside you right along with rage and fear. 

_But you are mine… Mine._   
“Always. But that does not mean you are mine.” Tears slid down your cheeks, tears of pure anger. He had no right and you were furious with his intent, actions and way of thinking. He was so fucking clueless and frankly, stupid, if he ever thought a bond as yours could be severed by the mere wiping of memories. Had you not proven that already? Had you not already proven that your emotions would always be there even if the memory was gone. Your body knew, your soul knew, your heart… Your heart knew. Would always know. _Perhaps this is why, for the past year, I have actually felt alone and severed from the world. Why I left, why I needed to claim the world and rule freely. To rid myself of this fucking void, this damn void that YOU CREATED!_ Your thoughts roared and he flinched. 

Your inner dom was going insane, tugging at their clothes, ripping their throne apart with shiny claws, roared so that the walls crumbled. Trashed, bucked and raved their pain out. The noise, the noise was unbearable as you felt your chest, the cage of ribs that held your heart, tighten as if it were caving in. You were being torn to pieces. For him. By him. Because of him. 

The screeching sound, the roaring, crashing, thundering and breaking sounds of your inner self went utterly silent as his thin lips were smashed against yours. Your mind went blank as the feel of his cool lips against yours were mesmerising your very soul. An array of colour burst through you as the sensation you had craved for over a year filled you. Yet, it did not. As you could not kiss him back. Could not lick his lips, dance with his tongue or taste him. He was there yet he was not. You were there yet you were not. 

Something stirred in the back of your head, but it was so hazy you couldn’t grasp it - no matter how desperately you tried. But you were sure it was the memory of your actual first kiss. It was lost to you, possibly forever. But at least now you knew of its existence. The fact that this kiss was all you had made it even more important and that feverish need you had felt since the very first time - that you remember - you saw him blossomed in your chest and you wanted to curl your toes. 

“I miss you,” he murmured as he leaned away from you and you wanted to just fling yourself around him. His gravelly voice was filled by sorrow and it spurred on your anger. But there was nothing you could do and the panic that ensued by the utter lack of control nearly made you stop breathing despite the potion that was doing it best to force your body to function in a serene state.    
“I will always miss you, you have my word.” But his words did nothing to ease your pain and fear. The anger. The pulsing need to rise and rule him - make him bend to your command. Just, just to keep him from breaking you both again. Him more than you, perhaps. 

“I will find you again, and next time I’ll be more prepared…” His words echoed through your mind as he pulled out his wand. Its tip pointed at your head and your tears of anger turned to tears of heartbreak as you knew you would not remember him and that damned void would be back. Stronger, darker, deeper. And not until he found you again would that void be filled,  _ if he ever does… _ As that thought pummeled your senses the blaring sound of Bullet For My Valentine filled your head singing about the need to Say Goodnight. 

You looked at him as he stood and nearly leaned over you. You tried to memories his features. The thin lips, the pale skin, hooked nose and swirling dark pits for eyes that glimmered with the stardust of sorrow. Tried to imprint it to your deepest parts and most shielded areas of your mind. With a sliver of hope that you would, somehow, remember something about him to keep you from that void and give you at least a chance to look for him. Hunt for him. Find him. 

Your inner Dom wailed and screamed as they swirled around the crashed and trashed throneroom as if they were a hurricane. The love that nested around your heart kept you warm and yet you felt as if you were chilled all the way down to your breaking bones.    
“Stay safe,” he whispered and then the word you feared above all else was uttered with a growling thunder. 

“ _ Obliviate. _ ” 

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Your back cracked and popped as you sat up.    
“Fuck me, how can people sleep like this?” you wailed as you worked out the kinks in your neck from sleeping the night away in your broken-down car.  _ Have to pee, _ you thought on a shiver as you peaked outside. It was still dark. How long had you been sleeping? You felt as if you had stayed in the same damn position for 20 damn hours. Your body certainly felt like it. 

You pushed the backdoor of the car open and climbed out as another shiver racked your body and your legs felt too unsteady. You felt weak and tired, a pounding headache accompanied you - as if you had downed two bottles of vodka or something along those lines.  _ Damn and hell and all things dark, _ you growled to yourself in your head. At least it felt a bit better after you had peed in the ditch and some straining tension left you. 

You walked around the car and got in the front seat. You were going to grab your phone but something white caught your attention. A little note tucked underneath the windshield wiper.    
“What the,” you opened the door with a harsh push and walked around, you grabbed the note and neat handwriting in black ink met your eyes.  _ Fixed the cooler, did not want to wake you. Stay safe.  _ You arched a brow as you looked the note over. How could someone fix your car without waking you? Had it been a way to do it with magic you would have done it yourself but muggle things worked differently so someone had to have done it manually.  _ Wait, wait, wait-, hold up, someone was outside my car when I was sleeping?! What the fuck, that’s just creepy! _

The note was scrunched up and thrown down in the ditch as you shook your head.  _ I hope it was a murdering lunatic and not one of those toothpaste commercial beauties with a hero complex… At least a murdering lunatic would end my suffering, not prolonge it and make it worse.  _ Your inner Dom scowled at you. You rolled your eyes at them as they pointed out you were on a journey, not a suicide mission.    
“Yeah yeah, whatever,” you muttered as you slammed the car door shut and tried to start the car. 

It roared to life as if it were new and your ears were blasted by the sound of AC/DC’s song Thunderstruck on a fucking loud volume. You reached for the button to turn down the volume.    
“What the- I don’t remember playing that, and so damn loud. Jeez,” you grumbled to yourself.  _ Wait, I don’t even remember pulling over, or the car breaking, was I that tired? I shouldn’t have been driving like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ You chided yourself and you inner Dom looked, well, pondering. 

Something was off and you had no clue what. But something was, strange, missing. Your chest felt weirdly cold and a lingering image laid - fuzzy and out of focus - at the back of your head. Pale skin, black hair and, leather. The clinking of chains.    
“I must be going insane, even before I’ve tried to claim the damn world,” you grumbled and shook your head to try and clear it.    
“Alright, find coffee, eat something and then it’s the open road towards something new.” 

You put on your seatbelt and put the car in gear before you softly glided out on the road.  _ Huh, that’s, odd. I wonder what that person did to my car… It sounds, different. No roaring or spluttering, no twitching wheel or shaking seat. Well, thank you kind stranger!  _ You thought to yourself as AC/DC started playing You Shook Me All Night Long. You cranked up the volume again while singing and smiling despite the strange feeling of void and emptiness inside of your ribcage and your scowling inner Dom that was clearly angry at that little piece missing - whatever it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving those kudos! It really means the world to me and I am truly thrilled to have such lovely readers as you all! <3 Please, oh please, do leave a comment! Comments are so important and they truly inspire me to keep writing. It means so damn much to hear what you think/feel/experience while reading my writing. 
> 
> Also, I want to just give a special thank you to blog4snape whom this fic is a gift to and was the inspiration for me to write it - thank you for existing my sweetcheeks-darling! <3 
> 
> Btw, did you know you can help me write by keeping me caffeinated! :D   
> Head on over to my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/plex6465) to buy me a coffee and show your support so I can keep on writing! <3


End file.
